Green Lightning
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Verde really should have been more careful. If he had been then he wouldn't find himself in a smaller body AGAIN. Granted being in the past is new. Maybe the situation wasn't so bad. Armed with knowledge of the future, our favorite lightning Arcobaleno plans to turn the world on its head with all the 'new' scientific discoveries and technological advancements. A Verde-is-Harry fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Verde was fully willing to blame the explosion on his growth spurt and uncoordinated limbs. _Maybe_ he shouldn't have been playing with those chemicals until he was fully coordinated again. And _maybe_ he shouldn't have had those two experiments beside each other. But really, how was he supposed to know that he'd hit a one in a billion resonance and get this kind of result?

Let's back up for a second. The curse was broken thanks to Sawada Tsunayoshi. As a result, the Arcobaleno have been living together in order to ride out the sudden growing they were undergoing and to stabilize their flames. Verde wasn't willing to put any of his experiments on hold so he relocated them to his lab in the manor. Which is probably why those two particular experiments ended up next to each other at all. One was in his lab in China while the other was in his lab in France. And since he couldn't be in either of those locations he took them with him to Italy.

Which led to now. On the right side of the table he was attempting to recreate the ammunition to the Ten Year Bazooka. On the left side of the table he was working on recreating some working time turners. Once again, he fully blamed his limbs for what happened next. They were both bigger and smaller than what he was used to.

Verde bumped the table while trying to reach his cup of coffee. That slight bump sent one of the bazooka ammunition rolling across the table. He only had enough time to turn and see _what_ he knocked over when the explosion happened. The bullet had rolled into the exposed sand of the time turner before it went off.

The next thing he knew, Verde was waking up to a loud banging, the screeching voice of his aunt, and unable to see shit.

It only took him a few minutes to realize what happened and where he was before he started cursing up a storm. It was just his luck that he'd get shunted back into his younger body. He was mostly just mad he couldn't play around with the new results from the accidental experiment though.

**Probably shouldn't be starting a new fic but I really like this idea. Congratulations to you guys! I have 4 chapters finished for this finished before I even considered posting. **

**I've decided that posting once a week is gonna drive me crazy. I'm not patient when it comes to my fics. I'm going to return to my original schedule where I post when I have a chapter finished. **

**Please Review and let me know if you like this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The first thing Verde did upon being let out of the cupboard was plan. There was no chance in hell he was sticking around Privet Drive and his "relatives" longer than was strictly necessary. He came up with a four step plan while cooking breakfast for the walrus, baby walrus, and horse.

Step one, get to Gringotts.

Step two, buy a trunk for his lab.

Step three, buy proper clothing and equipment.

Step four, travel around and restart experiments.

The first step was child's play to accomplish. He merely had to wait until Dudley left for school and Vernon for work before cornering Petunia.

"I know all about magic and if you take me to london I can guarantee you won't see me again for several years, if ever at all," Verde told the horse bluntly. It took little persuasion to get her to agree after that. One short car ride later and he found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

The first thing he did upon entering the dingy pub was walk up to the bartender, Tom. Verde made sure he had his attention before he spoke.

"I was recently in a potions accident. The result reverted my age temporarily and destroyed my wand. Could you assist me in entering Diagon?" Verde asked politely. Tom seemed to blink in shock.

"Of course," he said. He left the counter and took Verde to the alleyway and used his wand to open the door. Verde inwardly cackled at how easy it was to fool them.

"Many thanks," Verde nodded to Tom before swiftly making his way to the bank. He would have time to explore and shop once he had access to his vaults. Last time, thanks to his stunt with the dragon, he was unable to fully utilize the gold at his disposal and had to start from ground zero. This time however he was gonna enjoy the benefits of gold. Viper may have been the best with money but Verde was a close second. And the price of gold in the muggle world was at a high.

Getting to the bank was easy. Convincing the goblins he was who he said he was? That was a smidge more challenging. Took a little blood but he soon found himself escorted to a private room and meeting with the manager of his vaults.

"I wish to remove Albus Dumbledore as my magical guardian. He has utterly failed in his duties for the role," Verde said bluntly. The goblin looked shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"How so?" he asked.

"For starters, he has been paying my muggle relatives to take care of me but I haven't had a single penny spent on me, as evident by me wearing my cousin's cast offs and severe malnourishment. I have never received a single bank statement from gringotts, nor any other type of mail that would come with someone of my status. He sealed my parents wills without reason mere hours after their death. He let my godfather and rightful magical guardian be falsely imprisoned despite knowing he is innocent and having the power to provide a trial and proof. He illegally has several Potter heirlooms that rightly should be in my vaults. I also have reason to believe he has been taking gold from my vaults for his own gain," Verde said. Sure, he only found out this information after the war but it was all true so...might as well use it.

The goblin stared at Verde for a minute in silence. Then he told him to stay put and left the room. Verde only had to wait seven minutes and thirty-two seconds before the goblin returned, escorting a different goblin with him. The second goblin sat down and the first one left, closing the door behind him.

"I am Director Ragnok," the new goblin introduced himself.

"My birth name is Harry Potter but I much prefer being called Verde," Verde returned the introduction. It was only fair after all.

"Very well Mr. Verde," Rognok said, though Verde could tell the Goblin was only humoring him. Verde felt his eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

"Director Ragnok, before we get onto our proper business may I make something clear?" Verde asked with barely hidden annoyance. Although his traitorous eyebrow might have already given him away.

"Go ahead," Ragnok said simply. Verde took a breath.

"Despite my outer appearance I am not a child. I have spent the better part of fifty years being mistaken for one and do not take kindly to being treated like I do not know what I am talking about. I am only in my younger body through a one in a billion resonance between two experiments that should not have been near each other. To put it simply, I have time travelled. If it is proof you require I am able to provide it easily enough," Verde said while pushing his glasses back. Ragnok stared at him in slight shock, which made Verde feel just a tiny bit of smugness.

"What type of proof do you have?" Ragnok asked as he regained his composure.

"How does the location of seven horcruxes belong to one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort work for you?"

**Here's chapter 2! Not gonna make a long AN since I still have a couple chapter that will be posted at once. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Verde left the bank with several items checked off his to-do list and an appointment to return in one week. For the wizarding world he acquired a pouch that would take money directly from his vault once he gave the number he needed. For the muggle world he now had a credit card that worked much the same way. It would take the correct amount of money directly from his vault and convert it to muggle currency. Both could only be used by him and were unable to be lost (which cost extra but Verde had a bad habit of forgetting things when he moved labs so it was a necessity).

Verde's first stop was the trunk shop. He needed a space for his lab ASAP. And with all the traveling he was planning to do it would need to be portable. The solution presented itself in the form of a seven compartment, customizable housing trunk. He would have to decorate it himself but that was easily done. He was just happy each room came with the basic furniture he'd need. In the end, he picked his seven rooms quite easily. One master bedroom with an attached bathroom, a kitchen, an office, a library, a storage room, a potions lab, and a science lab. The trunk came with auto shrinking and resizing charms, anti-intruder charms, anti-theft, password protection, and the spell that made Verde unable to lose it. All in all, it cost 562 galleons, which was a small price to pay for a proper lab. He also received a furniture catalogue which he could owl order from later.

He walked past the pet store on his way to the library and paused. He had grown used to having a companion when he travelled. But it would be several years before he could get Hedwig again, and many more after that before he could get Kaimen. Perhaps he could find a pet to join him for the next few years until he regained his familiars.

Seeing a familiar red octopus in one of the tanks was certainly a surprise. Oodako seemed to recognize him as well and waved her tentacles at him happily. It only took a few minutes to purchase the little octopus and everything he'd need to take care of her. He wasn't even sure why he did it. Oodako was Skull's familiar, not his. And if he left her then she'd find her way to Skull eventually. Verde guessed he would just have to deal with the tag along until he found Skull and could return her to him.

His next stop was the library, where he found a few books that interested him. He wanted to scoff at the selection. The English magical enclaves were pathetic compared to the rest of the world. All the more reason to begin his travels as soon as possible. The books he did select to buy were one on household charms, one on charms for frequent travelers, three on various types of runes, and one on animagus transformations. That would tide him over until he reached a proper magical bookstore.

The apothecary was better since he was able to pick up most of the high quality equipment he needed along with enough above grade ingredients to start his own potions store. He estimated they'd last about a month once he started brewing. He had a potions cabinet to refill after all. It simply never worked out to be underprepared.

Verde's next shop was in knockturn alley. Borgin and Burke's to be exact. The vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts would still be there when he arrived and it was simply a good investment to purchase the other half as soon as possible. He would use several sets of vanishing cabinets to travel between his labs across the world, or a modified version of them anyway. That was one item he would be working to recreate as soon as possible.

His last stop on the magical side for shopping was to a tattoo parlor. After the curse was broken the Arcobaleno decided that once they were full grown again they'd all go out and get matching remembrance tattoos. They had the pacifiers on them so long that it was strange to be without them, even though none of them liked being cursed in the first place. Skull was the one who came up with the tattoo idea. A tattoo of their arcobaleno pacifier, placed on their wrist where it was small and easy enough to hide should it be needed.

He had to sketch out the design for the wizard inside but that wasn't a problem for Verde, as he was the one who ended up sketching the designs for everyone. Two hours later, Verde now had the lightning pacifier as a tattoo on his left wrist, the word _Arcobaleno _underneath it in the same green as his flames. Verde usually hated sentimentality but in this case having the tattoo calmed him a little. The fact that, since it was magic, it would grow with him was just a bonus.

He wrapped his wrist in bandages after coating it with a soothing ointment. The tattoo had been applied much like a muggle one would have been and his skin would be irritated for a few days.

Once he had finished he stopped to catch a quick meal in the Leaky Cauldron before leaving to do the rest of his basic shopping in the muggle world.

First was clothing. He was in desperate need of clothing the actually fit. The oversized castoffs he currently wore were a hazard in a lab, not to mention the state they were in that rendered them little more than rags to mop up spills with. Verde didn't buy more than seven outfits and one pair of shoes, fully aware that he would simply have to buy more clothing again as he grew.

The next stop was a bookstore. After convincing the worker to assist him because he suffers from dwarfism, he was led to the science section of the store. And the worker was nice enough to help him reach the books on the higher shelves. Probably out of embarrassment for thinking he was a child. It matters not. He had several more books, a couple of which he had already read and found he enjoyed immensely. Hard as it was to believe, but when he wasn't in the middle of an experiment he liked to unwind with a nice book.

After the bookstore it was off to the nearest general store. Verde would be needing several items and decided it was best to get them at one place. For one, coffee. He refused to do anything without his caffeine. So the first item on his grocery list was a coffee maker and his preferred blend. The second item was a microwave and some instant dinners. Just enough to last him a week for now. He wandered the store a bit more, grabbing things he might need such as toiletries and disposable eating utensils.

He hit the office supply aisle the hardest, grabbing spiral notebooks, notepads, thumbtacks, mechanical pencils, pens, dry erase markers, highlighters, and anything else that struck his fancy at the time. If there was one isle Verde loved above all else, it was the office supply isle. Staples was practically heaven for him.

He left the general store and made his second to last stop for the day. The closest ophthalmologist. His prescription barely fit his eyes and would only hinder him later on. His body was physically too young for contacts but Verde has always preferred glasses anyway. He kept a few pairs of contacts around for missions but he rarely wore them.

The eye doctor was shocked at the state of his eyes, if the sudden cursing was anything to go by. Verde opted to play the part of innocent child for this particular store and did take some amusement in informing the doctor that his aunt and uncle were the ones who gave him his glasses in the first place. In fact, the only reason the child was in the store at all was because his cousin broke his glasses and that his uncle refused to buy him a new pair. So Verde had been saving his allowance in hopes of buying a new pair. He had to take an exam since he didn't know his prescription, which led us to the examiner cussing up a storm. He froze and turned to Verde seriously.

"Do not repeat any of that kid. Those were things only adults are allowed to say alright," the doctor said seriously. Verde internally cackled in his head, even as he replied 'Okay mister' in as innocent a voice as he could muster.

In the end, he got a pair of glasses with the right prescription for his eyes and the basic frames he preferred for free. The doctor felt bad for taking the allowance of a child when his caretakers were too irresponsible to get his eyes checked in the first place.

Verde's internal laughter was borderline maniacal by the time he found a hotel to stay in for the night. His new trunk may have a fridge inside, but it was lacking a bed.

**You guys have pointed out to me that there are no walmarts in england. Whoops. Sorry about that. I'm American and the main place I shop is walmart. I knew that store like the back of my hand...Well, I did until they decided to remodel it. Literally mention it to anyone, employee or shopper, and they will tell you how much they hate the renovations. We can't find anything. Getting off track. Thank you for pointing that out to me so I could fix it. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo **

The rest of the week went by quickly for Verde. The first day he spent ordering furniture from the catalogue and writing down a list of potions he would need to brew in the coming weeks. He even entertained the idea of writing a potions book using his knowledge of the future and some of his own recipes. And since he was back when technology was still just beginning to evolve...he could cheat on other electronics and become the leading expert on those. Verde made a list of things to cheat with his future knowledge then returned to his potions list.

The next several days were spent brewing, only interrupted by the arrival of his furniture package. He spent the sixth day decorating his trunk and brewing some more. He was in the middle of brewing a particularly finicky potion when the alarm he set went off. Having not expected the sudden loud noise, he startled and ended up dropping a few porcupine quills in the potion before it was time. He was blasted into the wall from the resulting explosion.

Verde was grateful he had the foresight to use the runes from one of the books to make his two labs virtually indestructible. And that he had lightning flames to make his body virtually indestructible as well. The only damage was to his glasses, which were fixed with a quick _reparo_. Verde glanced at his watch, and the source of the loud beeping, and cursed. He had forgotten about the meeting at Gringotts and quickly gathered his things.

When he arrived at the bank he was only late by about four minutes luckily. Amelia Bones stared at him as he entered and took a seat across from her.

"Are you Verde?" she asked cautiously.

"That is correct," Verde said.

"It seems you've had a bit of a rough morning," Amelia commented. She conjured up a mirror and held it in front of him.

"Huh. I forgot about that," Verde muttered. He was covered in soot marks and his clothes had a few holes from the explosion. He waved his hand and cleaned himself up. To Amelia he said, "Worry not. The alarm I set to remind me of this meeting startled me as I was brewing. It was a minor explosion. More smoke than anything harmful."

Amelia gave him a cautious look but let the subject drop. "I believe your representative mentioned something about an innocent man being tossed into Azkaban without a trail?" Amelia asked getting straight to business.

"Correct," Verde nodded. The next several hours were spent going over all the proof Verde had of Sirius' innocence. From the wills of his parents (since he was now emancipated he could have them unsealed) to the memories of when he was thirteen and still going by the name Harry Potter. Of course Verde didn't let her have that particular bit of information until certain measures had been taken. Secrecy vows were around for a reason and he didn't want the knowledge of him being from the future to get out. Ragnok had taken the same oath during the meeting with Verde. Such a wonderful spell it was. It even protected the information from leginimens like Dumbledore.

Amelia looked shaken from the information given to her. Particularly the fact that the Chief Wizengamot had proof Sirius was innocent but was one of the lead instigators in sending him to Azkaban!

"I trust you will be able to have my godfather freed and the rightful traitor imprisoned instead?" Verde asked.

"I will do everything in my power to fix this Mr. Evans," Amelia said. "However the only concern I have is capturing Pettigrew. Should he catch wind of aurors looking for him then it will be extremely difficult to find him again."

"Why not simply say there is a new virus affecting rats and send auror teams to cast a 'spell' on any rats they come across to detect the virus. Go to the Weasley home and cast the animagus revealing spell instead, however do it silently so there is no chance of the spell being recognized, and Pettigrew's rat form will glow red. Tell the family that you need to take the rat with you in order to contain the virus and hopefully stop its spread. Perhaps even offer to compensate for taking their pet. Upon taking the rat back to the ministry to study the virus you discover that it isn't a rat at all, but an animagus. Of course, I could always make a harmless virus that would only affect rats if you do not wish to lie," Verde offered.

"That...could actually work," Amelia said slowly. "And please don't make a virus," she added as an afterthought. Verde smirked at her.

"No promises."

**And last but not least, Chapter 4! I'm working on 5 right now and hope to have it finished soon. **

**I'll admit, I have never done a doc centered around Verde. It's certainly...interesting. I'm having fun with this fic that's for sure. **

**I've looked but I haven't seen any fics where Harry was Verde. That isn't to say there isn't one already out there, just that I haven't seen it. I did find a good Teddy is Verde fic though. But yeah...my lack of noticing any Verde is Harry fics is what initially inspired me to write this fic. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this fic so far! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Verde had to give Amelia credit. She did not waste any time in implinenting the rat plan. Within three days of their meeting she had Pettigrew in custody and it took only a single day more to get Sirius moved into a ministry holding cell for a proper trial.

Verde was even allowed to attend said trial, though he wore a hooded cloak so he wasn't recognized. As far as any of the magicals were concerned (more specifically Dumbledore) 'Harry Potter' was safely hidden at his relative's house and 'Verde Evans' was just a random muggleborn that had an unfortunate potions accident.

Sirius didn't hesitate to agree to the use of Vertiuserum and allow both arms to be shown. No dark mark. Verde took particular joy in watching the magicals grow more flustered and panicked with each answer Sirius gave. See, the trial went a little like this...

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No. Peter Pettigrew was. I was to act as a decoy."

"Did you ever join forces with You-Know-Who?"

"Never. I'd rather die first."

"Did you murder those muggles?"

"No. Peter did."

"How?"

"He used a blasting curse on a gas tank. Then he cut off his finger and escaped down the sewers. He's a rat animagus."

"Why were you laughing when you were apprehended?"

"I was in shock that his outsmarted me when the Aurors showed up. Instead of getting a trial to clear my name I was thrown straight into Azkaban. I waited for Dumbledore to clear the misunderstanding but it never happened."

"Why would you bring Dumbledore into this?"

"Dumbledore was the one who cast the fidelius charm and made Peter the secret keeper."

Verde's poker face was put to the test as he watched the expressions in the room after that little revelation. Shock was the prominent emotion. Disgust a close second. But not disgust at Sirius. Not at all. All the disgusted, and slightly fearful, looks were given to the man that sat in the Chief Wizengamot seat.

Verde wanted to break his calm facade and break into maniacal laughter. The look on Dumbledore's face was glorious! He was only adding fuel to the fire by looking at Sirius with such burning rage. Even an idiot couldn't mistake that expression for meaning something else.

Sirius' trial concluded with the man being cleared of all charges and a hefty amount of Galleons as compensation for six years in Azkaban. Then Amelia, bless her and her whole family for this, added the icing on the cake by presenting Pettigrew for a trial. Apparently she had kept the fact she had him in custody silent.

Pretty needless to say but once the Veritaserum was given, Pettigrew spilled his guts. And the dark mark visible on his left arm gave them even more proof. Verde didn't really care what Pettigrew's sentence ended up being (life sentence in Azkaban. In a cell with anti-animagus wards) and left for his hotel room. He had a meeting to officially meet Sirius and Remus properly the next day and needed to be prepared. Sadly that meant no starting any brewing or experiments in the meantime.

**Didn't plan to have this finished until tomorrow but since when have I ever followed my own schedule? I'm honestly shocked this fic has been so popular. I've never had so many people favorite/follow a fic in one day. I checked my email and about had a heart attack at how many notifications were in my inbox. Definitely a great surprise. I'll be working on this fic more just for that. **

**Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/followed this fic! It's wonderful you all like this fic! I promise I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow at the latest**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Verde arrived early to the meeting as a result of nerves. He hated his nerves but reasoned they were unavoidable in this case. He hadn't seen Sirius or Remus (Amelia was requested to get him by Sirius. They were to meet two hours before Verde arrived) alive in over fifty years after all. And he has changed so much from the Harry Potter they once knew...even if they wouldn't know him anymore. Time travel was annoying but this was essentially a clean slate for all three of them.

The second Verde entered the room he found himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Sirius.

"Oh Bambi. I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to raise you. I failed as your godfather," Sirius muttered into Verde's hair. Cautiously he returned the hug. This...was not what he expected at all.

"It's alright," Verde said. Sirius pulled away and gave him a once over.

"Man. It's scary. You look like a mini James," Sirius said. Remus chuckled from where he stood a few feet away.

"He has Lily's eyes though," Remus said. Verde internally sighed. He hadn't heard that since he permanently dyed his hair green.

"You probably don't remember us do you Bambi?" Sirius asked. Despite the smile on his face Verde could tell he was saddened at the thought. Verde rolled his eyes.

"Of course I remember you. You're Uncle Padfoot and you're Uncle Moony. Also known as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Verde said, pointing to each man as he said their 'names'. For now he decided to play the part of an intelligent seven year old.

Sirius and Remus both blinked in shock before smiling. Remus ruffled Verde's hair fondly and Verde has to fight the urge to swat the hand away.

"Proving me wrong already. You're gonna be real smart when you grow up huh?" Sirius said chuckling. The smile was more genuine now and Verde considered that job a success.

"I'm already smart," Verde stated. "That's how I know you two are going to be living with me as we travel the world until it's time for me to go to Hogwarts."

"We are?" Remus asked confused. "But what about your guardians?"

"I have technically been emancipated thanks to a few circumstances. I'll tell them to you later though. Besides, should I need a guardian I have you and Padfoot," Verde explained.

"Well okay then," Remus said taken aback. Verde smirked. He always enjoyed stumping people. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Looks like Bambi has everything all planned out," Sirius said proudly. "I'll have to do some shopping before we go traveling with you though. Remus and I are in need of a new wardrobe for starters," Sirius teased looking at his borrowed robes and Remus' worn ones.

"That's fine. I still have some business to attend to before I can travel myself. I am waiting to receive some parts I ordered to make Oodako's armor. I also have another meeting with the goblins to attend before travelling is possible at all," Verde said.

"What's an odacko?" Sirius asked. Verde cringed at his pronunciation.

"Oodako," Verde corrected. "She is the familiar to a friend of mine. I am holding onto her for awhile," Verde explained. Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"So where have you been staying since your emancipation Bambi?" Sirius asked.

"I've rented a hotel room but I've been staying in my trunk," Verde answered. Seeing the interest in both adult's eyes Verde offered to give them a tour.

It went well...right up until Verde led them to the last room, which was his personal lab. Despite not having the trunk for even two weeks his lab had various blueprints for projects strewn around. He didn't have any of them started yet because he was working on stocking his potions cabinet but the sketches and plans for the ideas drew the marauder's attention.

"What is this?" Remus asked, pointing to the blueprints on Verde's main worktable.

"That's the plans for Box Animals and Ring Animals," Verde said. He explained his 'idea' to them and could see that both were impressed. After finishing his explanation he moved to the next idea, which was cell phones.

By the time Verde made it to the magical plans Sirius was hooked and suggesting future experiments of his own. Most of his ideas were centered around pranks or could be useful in pranks but Verde didn't care. He could make a fortune off of those ideas once he got them working. Verde only vaguely heard Remus wonder what he did to deserve this insanity over his 'mad scientist' laughter. Apparently it came with having Black blood. Interesting.

**Special thanks to "Lia Angelique" who gave me the idea for Sirius to join Verde as a partner while Remus suffers their combined insanity in the background. **

**To answer your question, Verde has the appearance of Harry. Physically he's seven years old. **

**So it hasn't even been a full day and this fic has reached close to 90 followers. Or at least...it has as I write this AN. It's 9:00 in the afternoon where I live so I'm going to stop writing for the night and continue tomorrow. I'm suddenly afraid for the number of emails I'll find in my inbox in the morning. I'm one of the people who keeps **_**maybe**_ **three emails in their inbox. And only if they are important. **

**But I can deal with the notifications because it genuinely makes me happy to see so many people like this fic. So to everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed Thanks! I'm glad this story has caught your interest. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter **

Verde's meeting with the goblins went smoothly. He was able to acquire an international portkey that had adjustable locations. He merely had to enter a place and it would take him to the closest, muggle free area.

Another thing he discussed with them was selling his inventions through them, at least until he found Viper again. He even brought a few samples of his ideas. He didn't have many proper inventions as of yet but that would be remedied soon enough. The main thing he had worked on these last two weeks were potions.

His improved Wolfsbane potion was one of the first things he brewed. Cut down on the pain of the transformation, fully allowed you to keep your mind, and only needed to be taken the day of the full moon instead of the whole week beforehand. Verde had toyed with this recipe about fifteen years after Remus had died. Renamed the Lupine potion in his honor, this potion was available for werewolf's who had a similar situation to Remus. It was cheap enough that all werewolves could afford it. It took him a long while before he could find someone willing to test it for him but once he did the potion became a huge success among the wolves.

Another thing Verde showed the goblins was his plans for communication devices. Cell phones for the muggle world and crystal necklaces for the magical one. The cell phones were simply waiting for technology to advance a little more. He planned to ease the muggles into it. The crystals were another matter entirely.

"It's quite simple actually," Verde explained. "The crystal charms come in two parts. The receiver and the transmitter. The transmitter is the larger charm. You speak into it and are able to send messages or 'call' anyone linked to your necklace. Merely state their name, wait for them to accept your call, and then talk away. By using the word text before saying the name of who you wish to contact, you can send a message that the recipient can listen to at a later time. The receiver is the detachable smaller charm. It can also double as an earring for those who wish. You accept calls and texts through the receiver. Hold it close to your ear and you can hear the message without others overhearing. Should you wish, you can make it louder for a hands free communication option. Simply say Speaker and the message will be much louder. If you have multiple people wishing to talk as a group instead of individually through the crystals then having one put the call on speaker is the solution. Linking crystals is similar to how muggles share phone numbers. You merely have to say the correct word, in this example it would be Link and then the name of the person you are linking, and touch your transmitter crystal against theirs and they will be linked," Verde explained. This was something he had made about fifty years into the future. The crystals ran on magic or flames and would only communicate with other crystals linked to them.

"When will you have a prototype?" Ragnok asked curiously. He and another goblin, Arrowhead, were looking at him in interest. Arrowhead was to be in charge of Verde's new vault, which would hold all the profits of his inventions.

"I will have a testable copy in approximately a month. I merely need to get the crystals and the tools to make them into jewelry," Verde answered. He already had the rune formula prepared and the method to make them. He could get the jewelry aspect after he left the bank. It was finding the appropriate crystals that was difficult.

Both goblins nodded and Verde continued to show his other inventions. He only had two other items completed at this time. A levitation potion, which allowed the drinker to hover three feet off the ground for an hour and a disillusionment cap, the wearer would be immediately placed under the disillusionment spell while wearing the hat.

All four ideas were met with approval. The goblins would patent the ideas and sell them while Verde would make (with the assistance of his two new minions) them. The next meeting was in six weeks, allowing Verde to stockpile three of the inventions and to work on the fourth.

However, the most amusing part of the day came when he returned to the hotel. He entered his trunk and found both Remus and Sirius in the kitchen area. Sirius was attempting to die of laughter on the floor while Remus was reading the Daily Prophet. Verde raised an eyebrow in the direction of his godfather but ultimately decided to ignore him when Remus gave him the paper.

The headline was what Verde expected. Sirius Black, innocent! Peter Pettigrew alive! The article proceeded to cover the trial and the circumstances around it. Verde suddenly understood just why both marauders were amused. Dumbledore was playing damage control.

"_In response to the rumors circulating my act of composure during the trial I wish to clarify that I was not angry at Sirius. No, I was angry at myself. I allowed myself to believe that Sirius was the villain when I should have known better. Yes, I did cast the Fidelius around the Potter's home and made Peter the secret keeper. I had believed that Sirius forced Peter to reveal the secret to Voldemort before he killed him and those muggles. I see now I should have had more faith in Sirius and not have allowed my grief to cloud my judgement in the matter," _was the statement Dumbledore gave to the press.

"And people are buying this bullshit?" Verde asked, which sent Sirius into another round of laughter.

"Language," Remus chided, although he was smiling at the comment as well.

"Hush. I'm older than both of you combined. I can say whatever I want."

**And chapter seven has been completed! This fic is on its way to becoming my most popular one and it's awesome. **

**Once I get to a certain point in this I plan to start on other Harry is X Arcobaleno. I have definite plans on how it can work for Colonello, Lal, Luche, and Skull. And I am working on the plans for the others just for the hell of it. But those fics won't be posted until I reach a certain point in this fic. I know my brain, if I start on another I'll forget about the ones I have already started. **

**Thanks to everyone who's checked out this fic! Please continue to enjoy it and leave reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Verde's slip after Remus' language comment sparked the discussion Verde had hoped to avoid for a couple years. He decided to just treat it as a bandaid. Rip it off quickly and nurse the stinging for a few seconds, then it's over and you can move on with your life.

They...took it way better than Verde expected. Yeah they were confused at first but Verde showed them some of his memories of the future and explained why he didn't tell them before. He only knew Sirius for two years and Remus for four before both of them died. He was already closer to them and knew more about both men than he did in that other timeline.

"At least this explains how you are so smart and knew about us," Sirius joked once Verde finished his explanation. And that was the end of it. They didn't treat Verde any differently and they all moved on.

Verde taught Sirius and Remus the methods to make each of the four items that would be for sale. Once Verde had acquired the crystals and got them working Remus would be in charge of making them and the Lupine potion while Sirius was in charge of making the levitation potion and disillusionment caps. Verde would monitor their production and work on his other inventions. Verde would deliver the current stock of the items at his next meeting.

There was a bit of a debate on where they should travel to first but that was resolved by blindfolding Remus and having him throw a dart at a map.

It took little time after that to prepare for their traveling. With the aid of magic, and the fact that everything was stored in their housing trunks (Sirius and Remus are living in their own seven compartment trunk), it only took a few minutes before they were ready to check out of the hotel room and take the portkey to Russia.

They arrived about two miles away from town and walked the rest of the way. Luckily for them, Verde knew multiple languages, including Russian, otherwise they would have had problems.

At Sirius' insistence, the first place the trio went to was a small restaurant for lunch. The food was enjoyable and Verde found himself enjoying the easy conversation between them. He did get a laugh out of the waitress mistaking Remus and Sirius as a couple though.

After their meal the trio decided to do some shopping. Sirius whined when the first place Verde dragged them to was the bookstore. Remus enjoyed himself, picking up a few books that seemed interesting once Verde translated for him. Verde even grabbed a stack of books for himself.

Sirius got to pick the next store, which ended up being a candy shop. Verde certainly felt his age when he had to scold Sirius and tell him that he could eat the sweets once he returned to their rooms. If the women (and Remus) chuckling nearby were any indication, they made a funny sight. A child scolding an adult for trying to eat candy. Normally it was the older way around. Still...the amount of candy Sirius bought would last them a few months.

Remus got to pick the next store they went to, which was a clothing store. He and Sirius mostly bought robes when they last shopped and were severely lacking in muggle clothes. Verde was even forced to try on a few outfits.

One thing interesting did happen when he was modeling outfits for Sirius and Remus. A brown haired, green eyed boy about Verde's (physical) age ran up to him. The boy grabbed Verde's arm and kept looking between the tattoo and Verde's face. Verde almost thought his head would snap from the force of it.

"Verde?!" the boy asked in a familiar squeaky voice. Verde felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Skull?"

**Hehehe. Skull and Verde both dye their hair and look unrecognizable without their distinct coloring. **

**I have a plan for introducing Skull this early in the fic (besides the fact Skull is my favorite Arcobaleno) so don't worry. All will be explained in future chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next one by tomorrow at the latest. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

"Last thing I remember was that I was heading down to your lab cause I needed to borrow one of your tools to fix my new bike. Then something exploded and suddenly I'm here," Skull explained taking a sip of his coffee. "I thought I was going crazy until I saw your tattoo. Considering we didn't have a design for it until two weeks ago I thought it was odd," Skull said. Verde nodded.

The two of them had relocated to a nearby café while Sirius and Remus rented a hotel room for them. They wouldn't actually _use_ it because they had the trunks but it would be suspicious otherwise. Besides, they were filthy rich. A few days in a hotel room wouldn't even scratch their savings. Skull was even nice enough to direct them to a hotel he knew had English speakers.

"How many days have you been back?" Verde asked, noticing something Skull had said.

"Uhh. About two now. Why?" Skull said. He tilted his head in confusion and Verde pushes up his glasses.

"I have been back in my younger body for twenty three days," Verde explained. Skull made an 'ahh' sound.

"Maybe because I was farther away than the explosion than you? That could be why you were thrown father in the past than I was," Skull mused.

"That certainly is the most logical conclusion," Verde said. Both took a drink of their coffee and Verde made a mental note to grab some of the brand to take with him. It was quite good. Not Italy's standard but it would do until he made it there.

"Still. It's super weird seeing you without the green hair and lab coat," Skull said cheerfully. Verde rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same. You are lacking a significant amount of purple," Verde gave Skull a pointed look. He laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"When I joined the circus and became Skull I started dying my hair and wearing contacts. The ringleader thought it was a good idea," Skull said.

"My hair ended up dyed because of a prank from my godson. I decided I liked the color and kept it," Verde exchanges his own story.

"What have you been up to since you came back?" Skull asked curiously. Verde pushed up his glasses with a smirk.

"I am using my knowledge of future events and inventions to tip the scales in my favor of course," Verde said. Skull made a curious noise so he continued. "The two men I was with earlier? One of them is my godfather. He was wrongfully imprisoned. In accordance with the original timeline, he didn't escape prison for another six years. He was then in hiding as a wanted criminal for another two, until he died because of my stupidity. Now he is free and pardoned of all crimes while the one who actually committed them is in prison. I have also started making and selling items I have made in the other timeline to this timeline. Such as box weapons," Verde said.

"Wow! That's so cool. Is there anything I can do to help?" Skull asked eagerly. Verde immediately thought of various rolls Skull had the skill set for.

"How does being the driver and tester sound?" Verde asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Sounds like fun! Oh! But I'll need to get permission from Uncle first. So long as I'm back in time to start my schooling there shouldn't be a problem," Skull said.

"That can be arranged. Would you like me to talk to your uncle and convince him for you?" Verde offered.

"Would you please? That would help so much!" Skull exclaimed happily. Verde smiled in amusement. It was nice to have a familiar face (sorta) back. Out of all the Arcobaleno, Verde was closest to Skull.

"Assuming your uncle isn't aware of our...situation, what name do I need to call you?" Verde asked.

Skull blinked as if he hadn't thought of that before answering. "Cherep. Cherep Krum."

Verde felt his mind shut down.

**Whoop. Chapter 9 is done! Would have posted a few hours ago but my Beta was busy. He has first dibs on reading my fics. **

**Thanks to everyone that has followed/faved/reviewed this fic! I can't wait to hear from you guys again! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

"You're a Krum? Like...Viktor Krum?" Verde asked stunned.

"You know my cousin?" Skull was just as confused at this point. "How?"

"Triwizard tournament," Verde answered. He lifted his bangs to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Skull's eyes widened in realization.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!?" Skull squawked. Verde was eternally grateful he had the foresight to put up privacy wards. Otherwise the whole café would be staring at them now.

"I prefer to go by Verde Evans" Verde said.

"Holy shit. Like. Wow. I never would have guessed," Skull seemed to be having trouble processing the information.

"I can see how you are rated to Viktor. You both enjoy death defying stunts," Verde said. That got a shaky smile from Skull.

"I never really liked quidditch but I enjoyed flying. Stumbled across a stunt show and thought that was way more my style. Grandfather cast me out of the family when I mentioned that was what I wanted to do after I finished school. He was a traditionalist like that. Didn't even give me a chance to explain that I wanted to start my own magical version. I joined the circus a couple months later. Then I got recruited into the Arcobaleno," Skull told him, seeming to deflate.

"When in school I had to deliberately curb my grades. My relatives hated my existence and took any opportunity they had to punish me. When I started Hogwarts I continued to curb my grades because Ron was never fond of studying and Hermione was always so proud of her grades that I didn't want to take that away from her. I kept up with my mundane studies during the summers and I kept a notebook of idea or things I wanted to research. After the war, I left. Got my doctorates online and started inventing. Became known as the second Da Vinci shortly before Checkerface showed up and recruited me," Verde shared his own story. It was funny. Being in the Arcobaleno, they learned plenty about the other. But none of them ever talked about their pasts before. It was unanimously agreed that the past would stay in the past. It was easier for everyone that way.

The two were silent for several minutes before Skull let out a dry laugh. "Typical that we are only able to be ourselves once we escaped our cages," Skull sighed. Verde nodded in agreement. The duo finished their coffee in silence before Skull stood.

"Well Verde. Might as well get the meeting with Uncle over with. The sooner I can start traveling with you the better," Skull said with some of his usual cheer. Verde agreed wholeheartedly.

The meeting with Lord Krum was interesting. It took a lot of convincing but Verde managed it. He said that by letting Cherep travel with him and assist in his experiments then the Krum family could only gain. Verde was already starting to make a name for himself, one he's earning through his own actions and not because he survived an attack by a fake pureblood who had daddy issues and fear of dying. When Verde said that Lord Krum let out a booming laugh, startling both boys.

The lord said that he approved and Cherep was in Verde's care for the next two years, with the condition that Cherep owls at least once a month. With that, Cherep was sent to pack. Lord Krum was even nice enough to loan them an owl, seeing as Verde didn't own one.

Skull was introduced to Sirius and Remus and then promptly moved into the spare room in Verde's trunk. Verde felt proud of himself once he saw the look on Skull's face when the cloud found Oodako waiting for him. The hug Skull gave him was bone crushing but was worth it. Verde couldn't help himself but make a copy of that memory for the pensive.

**Two chapters at once! Which is only because my beta is still busy and I wrote this chapter waiting for him to text me. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a third chapter while I wait. **

**So I might have a plan in place. I'm thinking that when I start writing my Harry is X Arcobaleno series I can just cycle through them in order of ROY G BIV. Fon, Luche, Reborn, Verde, Lal, Colonello, Viper, and Skull. I already have a basic plan for each of these so all that's left is writing them. I'm thinking I'll post each chapter as I finish it, so it'll have to go through the whole rainbow before it updates again. Don't know yet if that's what I want to do but it's an idea to ponder later. **

**Please continue to review/favorite/follow! I'll have the next chapter of something ready soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The trio turned quartet stayed in Russia for three weeks. Skull, acting as a tour guide, led the group to popular tourist places and would give random tidbits of information about the places. That isn't to say they spent all their time playing tourist. They took at least a few hours of each day to work on production and, in Verde's case, inventing.

During the second week, Skull led them to one of the magical enclaves. That was when Verde was able to find the crystals he needed for the communicators. He bought a large supply of them (every one the shop had actually) and had an order for more of them to be shipped to the London branch of Gringotts.

It took little time for him to get the crystals working and adjustments made for his guinea pig-friends. For his friends. He was not using them as test subjects. Nope. Not at all. (He totally was).

Remus and Sirius opted to have the removable charm for their receivers. That was quite easily accomplished. The transmitters were rectangular pendants about an inch long and the width of a number two pencil. These would be clear unless there was a call, in which they would turn white, or a text, where they would turn black. The receivers were diamond shaped and came off the chain with a simple clasp. The receivers also came in multiple colors. Seven of them to be specific. Verde picked a yellow crystal for Remus and an indigo one for Sirius. Most wouldn't understand the symbolism in the colors but the flame active ones possibly would.

Skull opted to have his be an earring. They needed to get his ear pierced first but magic sometimes had its uses. They were able to make the healing process be cut down to a fourth of what it was in the muggle world. His earring was simple. It was the same as the detachable charms only in earring form and violet in color.

Verde decided to build his receiver into his glasses. It would be more discreet for him. At Skull's insistence, Verde incorporated two small, green crystals into the design. They were purely for decoration purposes though, seeing as they were closer to his eyes than his ears.

Then the testing process. First they would have to 'activate' the crystals. Using either flames or magic to turn them on would attune them to that person's magical signature and make it so they were only able to be used by the owner.

The only mishap was when Skull did his. He overloaded the crystal and caused it to blow up in his face. He was fine...once he woke up anyway. The blast knocked him into the wall, which knocked him out. The second try worked out much better for him.

They all linked to each other and spent the day playing around with the crystals and it's features. Verde had to make some minor adjustments to the Speaker option but other than that they were a success.

After all the kinks were worked out, Verde showed them all how they were made. Remus was a given but the other two were just bored. Verde showed them the rune formula he used to get everything to do what it was supposed to, then the easiest way to inscribe them.

He used a growing charm. Plain and simple. He would make the jewelry part grow to the size of a basketball and then he'd carve the runes into the metal before shrinking it back to its original size. Once the runes were inscribed the necklaces and accessories would be assembled. The transmitter and receiver parts needed different formulas but beyond that the process was the same. There was a rune link between the two parts, which made it so that the receivers and transmitters would only connect to the one they were paired with. The receiver would not receive any messages that were from a different transmitter than its paired one and vice versa.

Verde smirked. These would be a huge success in magical England and other magical enclaves. He would wait to introduce them to the mafia for now.

**Verde is done! Onto the next color! This one being Grey, which is Lal. I thought, since I'm going in the ROY G BIV order that Grey and Green would go next to each other. **

**I'll tell you this. I can't wait for me to complete my first rotation for these fics. I hate writing summaries. Half the time they are harder to write than the actual chapters. **

**I'll admit, I finished this chapter last night, about 10:35 pm where I'm at, but since everyone else in my house had already went to bed I couldn't get on my laptop to post it. I had meant to bring my computer into my room except I honestly didn't think I'd finish this chapter. I was gonna put it off until morning. But I'm apparently very bad at waiting and kept thinking of what I would write next. Finally I gave in to my temptation and just finished the chapter. **

**I'll be seeing you guys soon for Lal's chapter! If anyone has any questions feel free to ask in the Reviews or PM me directly. If I don't reply to you directly I'll leave the answer in the AN. **

**Please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

They spent the three remaining weeks until the Gringotts meeting in Finland. Doing things like your typical tourist stuff, shopping, scavenging around for potion ingredients/anything that could be used in Verde's inventions, and working on the production for the goblins. Thank gods for undetectable expansion charms. None of them had any idea how many they had made of each product but none of them cared to count it either. The goblins would give them an update and when they needed to make more, they would. Until then, they'd start stocking up on other "new" ideas.

Skull and Verde went back to England for the meeting at Gringotts while Remus and Sirius stayed in Finland. They'd spend one more day there (so Verde and Skull could do the meeting) and then pack up. They were thinking of heading to either Australia or Spain next. They'd flip a coin once everyone met up again.

The meeting with the goblins went smoothly. Verde used Skull to demonstrate the Crystal Communicators and, as predicted, they were a huge hit. A storefront had been bought and was where the goblins would sell all of Verde's inventions. Muggleborns would be the main workers as they'd have an easier time explaining the muggle based objects than the purebloods. Plus Verde knew that most workplaces automatically discriminated against muggle borns and those with creature inheritance. By having his store be run by muggleborns, he was giving them a chance to make a steady earning. That isn't to say he wasn't just hiring muggleborns though. In fact, he had several werewolves employed as well. They had weekends off and the day before and after the full moon off as well, in addition to the day itself. The muggle borns would be there to cover for the werewolves during that time. Werewolves were also given a bottle of the Lupine potion each full moon.

Once the next meeting date had been set and Skull had sent it to Remus as a text (Remus was in charge of their schedules as the other three tended not to pay attention to times), Verde was on a mission. He dragged Skull to the same tattoo parlor where he got his Arcobaleno tattoo and told the worker that he wanted the same done on Skull's arm but in violet. The worker, a different one than last time, asked if he wanted any magical properties added to the tattoo.

"Can you make it glow when someone with the same tattoo is near? But like, only for a couple minutes if they stay in close proximity?" Skull asked. Verde rolled his eyes fondly. These tattoos were going to become as close to the arcobaleno pacifiers as they could get apparently.

"Of course I can. All I need to do is set up a runic link between the like tattoos, as I'm assuming this is a group thing?" she asked looking between Verde and Skull. Both nodded.

"He'll also need it to grow with him as he grows. Could you add the glowing aspect to mine as well?" Verde added his own requests. The lady nodded and got to work, starting with Verde since he already had his finished.

Three hours later and they were finished. Both boys had their wrist wrapped in bandages and were making their way to a muggle restaurant nearby for lunch. As they ate, the two of them placed bets on who of the future Arcobaleno they'd run into next.

Skull bet on either Fon or Reborn. Verde bet on Colonello or Viper. The winner would get treated to dinner at a fancy italian restaurant the arcobaleno frequented a lot.

**Another day, another chapter done~**

**One good thing about the HP fandom is that as long as you can think of something, you can essentially make anything happen because of "magic". Like making tattoos mimic the properties of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. **

**Next up is Lal, which I'm looking forward to a bit. That one is going to be interesting. **

**Please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Verde was regretting ever introducing Skull and Sirius to each other. He should have known better! It started when Skull asked Verde if he could borrow some lab space to make a motorcycle. Sirius overhead and then the situation only dissolved from there. Now Verde and Remus could only watch in resigned acceptance and mute terror respectively.

"You're not too bad for a kid!" Sirius yelled after Skull had done a flip through a hoop. Verde had spent the better part of the last three months working with Skull to build a portable stunt arena. Today it was finally completed and they were testing it out.

"And you're just an old man!" Skull retorted, "can't even do a proper backflip!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Remus asked. Verde almost felt bad for him. He forgot that his level of insanity tolerance was not the same as Remus' one.

"They'll be fine. Think of it this way, if they wear themselves out here then we don't have to deal with their hyperness later," Verde said. Remus thought over his words for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good point. Coffee?" Remus asked. Verde nodded and the duo found themselves in Verde's kitchen compartment of the trunk, sitting at the table, and nursing steaming mugs of freshly brewed coffee. At first they were silent, simply enjoying each other's company and the calmness that came from being away from Sirius and Skull's hyperness. But then Remus started playing with his fingers, a nervous habit of his. Verde was patient, knowing that if Remus wanted to say something then he would and it was best not to push him. He was rewarded for his silence a few seconds later when Remus seemed to figure out what he wanted to say.

"I have to ask. Based on what you've told us of the future and your plans, why don't you just change it all before anything happens?" Remus asked seriously. Verde sighed, having hoped he would never have to answer this question.

"Honestly? I want to. I've wanted to fix everything that went wrong since the first week I returned. But I can't rush it. If being an arcobaleno, hell just being a scientist, has taught me anything it's patience. Certain steps need to be planned out to the smallest detail and executed carefully," Verde took a sip of his drink and thought how he could explain. "Excluding all the inventions we've done, I've already changed a lot since I returned. Like leaving the Dursleys, getting Sirius out of prison, and even meeting Skull. None of that happened in the original timeline. I've set up the steps to gather the horcruxes when the time is right. The goblins are gathering the ones they can but it needs to be as discreet as possible so Tom doesn't know. Last time, we ran around and destroyed them one by one. Each time one was destroyed it alerted Tom, which nearly got us killed a few times. Except Tom isn't the only threat. Dumbledore is so deluded and corrupt that he honestly believes letting untrained children fight a pointless war is the only solution. He will do anything, and I mean anything, to keep his pawns under his control. He saw Sirius as a threat to molding his weapon into a martyr, so he let him be imprisoned. His greed and 'can do no wrong' mindset made him think stealing my gold was perfectly reasonable compensation because he was shaping me to be the perfect weapon. If you ask me, he's the main enemy and Tom is just a minor nucience. We can't take any chances with Dumbledore. Even the smallest mistake could kill us all," Verde explained. His gaze dropped to the table with a sigh.

"There's more to it though isn't there," Remus said with an understanding smile. Verde found himself giving a small wistful smile back.

"It may be completely selfish of me but I want my elements back. The arcobaleno harmonized with each other and became close, even though there wasn't a true sky binding us together. We became a family, despite the fact that I did my damndest to distance myself from them. Those stubborn fools wouldn't let me though and I found myself growing attached to them as time went on. But as much as I love them they weren't mine. Not at first at least," Verde paused and sighed deeply. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Verde had to stop himself from leaning into the familiar and comforting touch.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Remus told him gently. Verde couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"When you say stuff like that it makes me want to tell you more actually. It's something I found out about ten years after the war. Lightning flames were my secondary. I used to be a sky. But the final battle...My storm died that day. My flames were already strained at the loss, so when I died they just couldn't take it. They shattered. Completely beyond prepare. My lightning flames took over and kept me alive and sane. But with the loss of my sky, I lost my connection to my elements. George, my rain, couldn't take losing both his sky and his twin in the same hour. It broke him. He went through the motions but he was never the same. The others weren't as badly damaged but they all felt it. It became painful for all of us to be around each other. So I left. Found a love for science and made a name for myself. A few years later I was recruited to join the strongest seven and I spent the days leading up to it researching and studying as much as I could about flames. When we started taking missions and living together, I studied flames more thoroughly. Part of my experiments led to me discovering my own flame type. I learned that grief wasn't what made it hurt to be around my friends. It was the remnants of our broken bonds. We were harmonized and that being destroyed...basically it's like losing part of your soul," Verde stopped to take a deep breath and compose himself. Remus didn't say anything, simply waiting patiently. For that, Verde was grateful. He didn't like talking about his feelings.

"Since returning to the past, my sky flames have healed. They're whole again. And I had never realized what that felt like. They were shattered long before I learned flames existed. I had accepted a long time ago that they would never heal and yet, they have. So I want to court my first elements. Properly this time. Because despite everything, I can still feel the bonds I used to have with them. The only problem is I can still feel the bond I have with the other Arcobaleno as well," Verde explained. Remus opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by another voice.

"Why not just court us both?" Skull asked, standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Verde asked. Skull came over and draped himself over Verde's back in some sort of hug.

"Since you said you were being selfish. You're not by the way. I've felt your flames. They're stronger than Luche's ever were. We've already harmonized and I may not be your guardian but I'm always going to be one of your elements. You are the only person I would ever want to chain myself to. Always have been if I'm being honest. It's not selfish to want to mend broken bonds with your friends," Skull told him. Verde had never heard such a gentle tone from the stuntman before. He found himself smiling and leaning into the hug briefly before pulling away.

"To do that I'd need to be at Hogwarts. You realize this right?" Verde asked seriously, turning to face Skull directly.

"Of course. I have to go to Durmstrang in order to please Uncle as well. But so long as I get to steal you during the breaks then I'll be happy. Besides, we can call each other anytime we want. And it's not hard to sneak out and take a portkey for a short meet up," Skull told him cheerfully.

"You make it seem so simple," Verde said with a chuckle.

"Cause it is," Skull chirped. "Now come on and stop moping! I need you to judge this next stunt so the old man will stop whining," Skull announced, grabbing Verde's hand and pulling him away. He allowed himself to be pulled with a fond smile. Skull was right. When put like that, it really was simple.

**OMG! Guest reviewer, whoever you are, you are a genius! I have been stuck on this chapter forever but when I read your review I was trying to figure out how I could answer you since I couldn't PM you directly like I normally would. That gave me the break though I needed for this chapter so THANK YOU!**

**I hope this chapter helped answer some of your questions. I guess another answer could be because I want this story to be pretty long. If I go the way you suggested then there isn't really any story. This isn't a major fix it fic but more of a enjoy the second chance. It doesn't seem like he'll change much because I haven't written it yet. What I have planned is already going to change several major things. Such as Quirrel, the stone, Lockhart, and the basilisk. And I've already changed the entire plot for the Prisoner of Azkaban. Believe me, there will be plenty of things changed. You just have to wait and see. I hope that this helped some.**

**Now that I actually have half a clue what I'm doing again, I'm gonna try to work on this more. Probably not right away because my dad is coming home from camping all week and I don't know how busy I'll be today as a result. But sometime within the next week or two I'm gonna try to have the next chapter posted.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has continuously supported this story, along with my other ones! I haven't forgotten them I swear. I was actually trying to work on Red Storm yesterday before I got the review to this one and had the breakthrough.**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite this fic! I absolutely love hearing from you guys and if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them for you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo**

Everything went back to normal after Verde's little heart to heart with Remus and Skull. Well, as normal as it could be with two time travelers, a werewolf, and Sirius.

Skull ended up moving out of Verde's trunk and into his own one. One room was a garage. Another room was turned into a stunt area, filled with all the stuff they built for him. It saved Skull the hassle of storing and setting it up everytime he wanted to use it, so that was a plus. Even with the aid of magic that job took awhile to complete. The other compartments ended up being a living room, bedroom, kitchen, library, and video game room. The last one, once Skull had finished his plans for it, was going to resemble an arcade. And his cloud flames made it so he had unlimited quarters to play, which made him very happy.

The group's next stop, after Skull had begged to be allowed to throw the dart this time, ended up being China. It's been about a month since they had arrived and Verde was enjoying himself. With the help of Remus, who had organized his notes into something that made sense, he had published a potions book with various upgraded recipes and potions that weren't invented for many years. And since he published it under the name Verde Evans, he didn't have to worry about everyone having a tizzy. Only the goblins and three people knew Verde was actually Harry Potter. He hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible. The second his real name was connected with Verde, the British wizards would throw a fit. Verde hated dealing with that when he was a student at Hogwarts, and he definitely doesn't want to deal with it again.

"I think I just won our bet," Skull said, snapping Verde out of his thoughts. He followed the cloud's gaze to see something he never thought possible.

"That can't be Fon. He's acting just like Kyoya," Verde said, eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe how utterly stormy Fon was acting.

"Oh my god. That's adorable," Skull cooed. Verde didn't know if breaking a man's arm could count as adorable but he agreed that it was cute at how angry Fon was when he was younger. He looked to be about thirteen, if Verde had to guess.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that he doesn't remember the future yet," Verde said. If Fon remembered, then he probably wouldn't be bashing that guy's head into the wall.

"Ooh. That had to hurt," Skull whistled. Neither made any move to help the poor man. They simply enjoyed watching Fon best the stuffing out of him. The beating lasted another seven minutes before Fon decided he was done and stalked away.

"I am definitely adding that memory to the pensive," Verde told his companion. "For research purposes of course."

"I'll keep a spare in mine as well. Should we go back?" Skull asked. Verde shook his head.

"And miss more potential blackmail?"

"You're right. Stupid question. Let's go!" Skull cheered. They followed Fon for hours and the longer it went on the more amused they became. Kyoya definitely got more than his looks from Fon. If Verde didn't know better (he did a DNA test once on Fon to make sure) he would say Kyoya was a clone of Fon. They were acting the exact same, minus the animal kingdom obsession. But what made it even better was the longer they followed Fon, the more paranoid the storm became. Thanks to stealth lessons (ironically taught to them by Fon himself) when they were Arcobaleno, Skull and Verde were able to avoid being noticed while they followed Fon. He could sense someone was following him, but he couldn't figure out who or where they were. As the hours drew on and on, the duo were blessed with the sight of Fon growing more and more twitchy. They loved it...until Fon abruptly collapsed in the middle of the street.

**WHOO! Progress has been made! This story is back on baby! Wow...that's probably a bit too much excitement. But meh. I'm happy I finally got over the writers block for this fic and can make progress again. This is one of my favorite fics to work on, which is weird because Verde is my second to last most hated Arcobaleno. He ranks only just above Luche, who I hate the most.**

**Anyway, Skull has won the bet! I had several of you guys comment who you thought would win and who the next Arcobaleno to appear would be. I actually had it planned to be Skull first, then Fon for this long before I created the bet. Now whoever is the next one to show up, I have no idea. I haven't decided yet. I have special plans for Colonello so I know when he'll come in but the others are iffy.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed! I checked my email like...30 seconds ago and I was up to 19 reviews since I posted it this morning. It makes me super happy that you guys love this story so much!**

**I'll try my best to have the next chapter written soon. Especially since I don't plan to go outside for a few days. I made the mistake of getting in the pool without sunscreen. Instant regret! I burn easily so...yep. Gonna be a lobster for a few days.**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Admittedly, kidnapping Fon after he collapsed _probably_ wasn't their best idea. But considering who was trying to take him from them, they decided it was justified.

It was a little difficult carrying Fon, since they were in their younger bodies and he was a head taller than both of them, but they figured out a way. Skull had his shoulders and Verde had his legs. Which was perfect because Verde was able to steer them into a deserted alley, where they used his portkey to escape. Just in the nick of time too. The people chasing them were closing in fast.

"Why were the triads after him?!" Skull yelled the second they returned to the safety of Verde's trunk.

"I don't know. But they're the reason he collapsed," Verde said. He pointed to a small needle sticking out of the back of Fon's neck and carefully removed it. "I'm going to run some tests on this. You keep an eye on him and let me know the second he shows signs of waking up," Verde told the cloud before disappearing into his lab.

"Oh yeah sure. Leave me to manhandle Fon to the couch by myself. It's not like it took two of us to carry him in the first place," Skull whined after him. Verde couldn't help crack a small smile at that, even as he started running his tests. The results...weren't good.

"This is a sedative that is specifically designed with storm flames in mind. If anyone except a really, and I mean really strong Storm was hit with this they would be dead," Verde explained to Skull four hours later.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Verde said, pushing his glasses up.

"But what do the triads want with him? Like I know he has a history with them but surely not at this age!" Skull was starting to rant.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up and we ask him. But the problem with that is he still isn't our Fon. We don't know how long it'll take for him to regain his memories, if he does at all," Verde sighed deeply and glanced at his tattoo. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried. Worried about the Triads and worried that Fon would never remember their past/future as Arcobaleno.

"So all we can do is wait," Skull said sadly. A glance at the cloud showed he was just as worried as Verde was. Verde sent a message to Sirius, saying it was probably best if they avoided Verde's trunk until he gave the all clear. Then Verde grabbed a notebook and immersed himself in his research. It was always his coping mechanism with waiting. Always would be most likely.

Fon didn't wake up for another ten hours. Neither Verde or Skull left his side for a few minutes the entire time. The only things that they left him for was to go to the bathroom, make coffee, or to accept the food Remus brought them. Even then, one of them stayed with Fon while the other was gone. All fatigue left them when they heard the soft groan from the slowly awakening storm.

All their attention was on Fon as he slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around the room. It was only the fact that they knew him for decades that allowed the duo to see Fon tense at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then his eyes found them and a calming smile appeared on his face.

"Hello there little ones," Fon said softly. That was...the exact opposite they were expecting. To be quite honest, Verde was expecting Fon to straight up attack them, much like Kyoya would. Did this mean…?

"Fon?" Skull asked hopefully. Fon blinked in surprise.

"How do you know my name, if I may ask?" Fon asked politely. Skull let out a happy whoop and charged forward to tackle Fon into a hug. Well, he would have if Verde didn't grab the back of his shirt and held him back.

"Do you remember the Arcobaleno?" Verde asked cautiously. He needed to be completely sure before they revealed anything.

"How do you know about that? You are just a couple of children," Fon narrowed his eyes in suspicion but otherwise didn't change out of his serene persona. Again, it was only thanks to working so closely with Fon that they even noticed his suspicions. But that was enough for them to confirm that he remembered.

"Don't you recognize us Fon? I'm Skull," Skull announced happily. He then pointed at Verde. "And this is Verde!"

"It's nice to see you again Fon," Verde said as he released Skull and smiled. He gently brought his flames to the surface, causing Skull to follow his example. There was no better proof than their flames after all.

Fon's calm persona broke into one of confusion and Verde internally scoffed. Over sixty years trying to get a visible reaction out of Fon and it took time traveling to do it. That just wasn't fair.

"I think you should explain. Preferably from the beginning," Fon said. And so they did. Or well, Verde did. Everything from the explosion in his lab until them stalking Fon and rescuing him from the triads.

"This was the day they 'recruited' me," Fon told them, using air quotes. "Basically they kidnapped me and threw every sky that had at me, trying to force harmony," he explained. Both Verde and Skull winced.

"Good thing we were there huh! They certainly weren't expecting two kids to snatch you up from under their noses!" Skull said happily. Fon chuckled and Verde saw Skull relax. The cloud was proud he could cheer Fon up.

"The only problem is they have seen you now. They won't stop until they find you," Fon told them. Verde shrugged.

"That really isn't a problem. We've been discussing returning to our old colors anyway," Verde said. Skull recognized his cue, grinned happily, and scampered off. He returned with three vials and handed one to Verde, keeping the other two for himself. They were one of Verde's improved potions. He called it the Perma-Dye potion. You use this potion and your hair would permanently be dyed to the set color. This potion alters your DNA so your body thinks that the color your dying it to is your natural color, which allows it to grow naturally. There were two versions of this potion. One for hair and one for eyes.

The duo downed their potions and Fon watched the odd sight of their hair turning a vibrant green and purple respectively. Verde glanced at his reflection on the TV screen. He was finally complete again.

**So many of you guys were worried about Fon and I couldn't help but think "let's make it more dramatic" when I read the reviews. I originally was going to have it just be him regaining his memories but I thought I should add a little bit of drama to the mix. In case I confused you guys, Fon was sedated by the triad members which knocked him out. However while he was unconscious, his memories returned. So when he woke up he was normal Fon again. Hope that made things a little clearer.**

**Hooray though! Skull and Verde are back to their purple and green selves. Can't wait to see how Sirius and Remus react to everything.**

**Thank you everyone for the overwhelming support! I'm super happy you all love this fic! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of the Arcobaleno fics. I will see if I can make any progress on them soon but for now this one is my focus.**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I'll do my best to have the next chapter ready soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo**

In the end the grand reveal (as Skull named it) happened with a prank. Before Verde gave Sirius and Remus the all clear, the trio set up their plan. Fon would distract Remus and Sirius with tea and polite conversation while Verde and Skull waited for their cue. But what Sirius and Remus didn't know is that their drinks would be tainted. A temporary color change potion would be slipped into their drinks and given to them. Sirius would receive the pink one and Remus would get the blue one. Then Verde and Skull would come out of hiding and reveal their own wacky colors. Not the most elaborate of pranks but it would do considering they only spent three minutes planning it.

"So pup. What's with the quarantine?" Sirius asked as he strode into the living area of Verde's trunk. He stopped just before the doorway, causing Remus to crash into him.

"Hello there. Would you like some tea?" Fon asked, gesturing to the three cups on the table in front of him. Two were empty while the third was held protectively in Fon's hands. Apparently he was going through withdrawals and was very protective of his tea.

"Who are you?" Remus asked cautiously.

"My name is Fon. Master Verde built me," Fon told them with a completely straight face.

"Pup did what?" Sirius asked baffled. He finally gain enough awareness to take a seat across from Fon, with Remus following his example. Fon calmly prepared them each a cup of tea before answering.

"He built me. I believe I am what you humans would call an Android. I was built to act as extra security for the labs," Fon smiled happily. Verde had to give him points for creativity. They were willing to just go with a friend they found and brought back to catch up while Verde tried not to blow up the lab again story. But Fon said he had an idea, so they let him roll with it. Verde was glad they did because it was hilarious. Definitely adding that memory to the pensive later.

"Is that why he told us to stay away?" Remus asked. Fon nodded.

"That is correct. My programming had a bug and I appear to have been quite violent when I first woke up. Master Verde subdued me and fixed my programming, however he didn't want to chance me not working around you two," Fon never once lost his serene smile, and it only added to his projected image of an Android. If anyone could be passed off as a robot it would be Fon. It was damn near impossible to break his calm persona.

Remus and Sirius talked with Fon for a few more minutes, asking questions and drinking tea while they waited for Skull and Verde to appear. They only did so once the potion had taken effect, just as planned. Sirius' hair was a vibrant pink, while Remus' had turned into a baby blue in color. Neither noticed the change, too distracted with the appearance of Verde and Skull.

"What did you do to your hair?" Sirius yelled out, laughing like the lunatic he is. Verde calmly raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to Fon. Skull sat on the storm's other side.

"I believe I could ask the same to you," Verde answered, taking the offered tea from Fon. A quick detection charm revealed that the tea was untainted. Fon smirked at him and Verde rolled his eyes. He wouldn't put it past Fon to try and use this prank against him. He saw Skull doing the same to his glass and internally laughed. He wasn't the only one paranoid it seems.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. As if waiting for the perfect moment, a lock of hair fell into his face. He grabbed the pink hair and stared at it blankly. Before anyone could blink he was out of his chair and sprinting to the nearest mirror. A few seconds later a scream sounded throughout the trunk, followed by a thump. Verde got up to investigate the noise and couldn't help the laugh that came forth at the sight.

"He fainted," Verde told the others, retaking his seat. Sirius would be fine on the floor for awhile. He'd wake up soon...probably.

"That's awesome! I knew we were trying to get him back for the feather incident but I never imagined he'd faint!" Skull cackled happily, high fiving Fon.

"I'm going to assume you got me in the prank as well," Remus said chuckling as well.

"Your hair is blue. We went easy on you since Sirius was the main instigator of the prank," Verde said, conjuring a mirror and passing it to Remus. The werewolf raised an eyebrow at the color but otherwise was as amused as the rest of them.

"Just be happy we used the temporary ones on you guys. Verde and I used the permanent ones," Skull said, coming down from his laughing fit.

"How come?" Remus asked curiously.

"These are the colors we had before we went back to the past. Skull started dying his hair and wearing contacts when he joined the circus. My hair was turned green by my godson in a bit of accidental magic. I thought it was amusing and kept it," Verde explained. "Now we put it back out of nostalgia."

"Speaking of! We need to get Fon his own tattoo!" Skull exclaimed excitedly, showing off his own to Fon. Verde held up his wrist when prompted to show his own. "These are super cool! They'll grow with you so there's never any stretching. And the best part is that they glow when you get close to someone with the same tattoo, or uh…what did the lady say?" Skull asked looking at Verde.

"Runic link. Instead of it being the tattoo itself, there's a specific set of runes hidden inside the tattoo that cause it to glow when other tattoos with the same runic link are near. Our tattoos could be completely different, but the link would stay the same as that's what we want. Skull and I have the same link so ours will only glow when we are near each other. It's similar to a fingerprint. Each group link is different," Verde explained.

"Basically our pacifiers in tattoo form I see," Fon gave a small laugh. "I would love to get one."

"Awesome! We can get it done when we go back to England!" Skull cheered happily.

"Another three weeks," Remus told the group. "Enough time for Verde to finish his prototype rebreather."

"If the timelines stay the same, that is one item I will need for my fourth year. I'm gonna piss off the wizards by using muggle means to solve my problems," Verde explained before Fon could ask.

"Are you going to be staying with us Fon?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot that we kidnapped you," Skull said sheepishly. Verde sighed deeply and Fon hid his smile behind his hand.

"If you are willing to have me I wouldn't mind being kidnapped a little longer," the storm told them.

**My email stopped sending me fanfic notifications. I have no idea why. It was working just fine this morning but all of a sudden it just stopped. I haven't gotten anything from fanfiction since. It did the same thing to me several years ago and fixed itself a few days later but I have no idea what happened in the first place. Does anyone know why it's doing that or how to fix it? If you do can you please PM me or tell me in the reviews? I will be eternally grateful to you!**

**To the guest that asked about the goblin patent thing. I have it to where Verde owns the object (and I guess the patent? I have no idea on that part) but the goblins manage his business for him so he can continue inventing. So it's like he's paying them to manage his business, I think. So yeah, I think the goblins filled out the paperwork for him and manage his business for a cut of the profits, but the product is under his name and the main profits go to Verde. I hope that answered your question. I'm not really knowledgeable about that stuff so I couldn't tell you how it works at all.**

**Did you guys enjoy Fon being a troll? I couldn't resist having Fon add his own prank into Verde's. Don't worry, Sirius will be fine eventually. There's a rug on the floor where he's napping.**

**I've worked on Indigo Mist today so that chapter is almost done. I probably would have finished it earlier except I went out to eat with my brother and then got in the pool (I remembered the sunscreen this time) with his fiancé afterwards so I didn't get much writing in the later part of the day. Tomorrow I'm going to my grandmother's so I can probably finish it there.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has Reviewed! I wish I was getting the emails for them but I've went on the website and read all of them from there. I absolutely love hearing from you all!**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! I may not get the notifications at the moment but I can still check from the website. I'll look first thing in the morning like I do every morning. Hopefully my email will have fixed whatever is going on by then.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The addition of Fon into their group went as smoothly as Skull's did. That is to say, effortlessly. Sirius took a bit of time to warm up to him but that was more because he was pranked than Fon himself. Once Sirius stopped throwing his hissy fit (about a week after his hair returned to normal) he and Fon got along pretty well. Remus was just happy to have someone around that wasn't hyper. Verde had his moments but he also could get super invested in a project and forget about the world.

Fon moved into Verde's trunk with him. They decided to share Verde's room (as he tended to sleep in his office or lab more often than not) and convert the last room into a training room. The only con that came from this decision was that Verde and Skull were often dragged into training with Fon. But Verde figured it wasn't that bad. Fon never pushed them too hard and he was a great teacher. While both Verde and Skull would never be as into it as Fon was, they enjoyed it enough to keep up with it. Besides, it was a good skill to have. Especially with Verde's luck.

Another change over the years took place about five months after Fon joined them. Verde hired three elves to work for him. Millie, a very sweet and caring elf, was perfect to manage his second trunk. Verde had taken a page out of Newt Scamander's book after accident the adopting one to many strays. So he now had a second trunk with seven compartments. Two storage rooms, two greenhouses, and three dedicated to various rescued animals. She loved animals and plants, which made her assignment become her dream job.

His second elf, Allie, did all of the cooking and cleaning for the trunks. She also was bossy when it came to his health. She was fully willing to lock him out of the labs if he didn't get enough food or sleep by her standards. It only happened once but once was enough for Verde to learn not to cross her.

His third elf, Tikki, was in charge of production for his stores. Tikki took his job very seriously and was a hard worker. He loved being in charge of production to the point Verde had to order him to rest at night. With Tikki there, the others were able to focus on their own thing and Verde was free to continue inventing or reinventing things to add to his store, which finally had a name. Futuristic Magic, a place that sold items way before their time. Skull was the one who came up with the name and slogan, saying that he thought the irony was a perfect fit. There was both a magical and muggle branch, but it was so worth the extra paperwork and gold to set up. This store became the perfect place to cheat the system involving time travel.

Without realizing it, the group had settled into a routine the next several years. After they hooked Fon up with his own communication crystal and got his tattoos (both the Arcobaleno and his old dragon one) done, they spent their time traveling the world. Everyone would meet up for breakfast in Verde's trunk, then separate to work on their own things. For Sirius and Remus, it was brainstorming ideas for pranks, shopping, or reading. For Skull it was either practicing his stunts, working in the garage, or training with Fon. Fon usually spent the mornings training or meditating. Verde would spend them inventing, researching, or joining Skull in training with Fon.

After they stopped working they would go out for lunch at a nearby restaurant in whatever country they were in. Then they'd spend until dinner sightseeing or exploring. Dinner would be in Verde's trunk (why was it always his trunk?) and the rest of the day before bed would be spent bonding as a group. Usually by playing games or watching a movie together.

With the exception of the days that the group went to visit the goblins and for special occasions like birthdays and holidays, this was how they spent the next two years. After that though, Skull had to return home. That didn't stop them from kidnapping him during the holidays though. The cloud joined them during the summer and winter holidays but otherwise called them every few days. It took some adjusting to not having the hyper cloud around but they managed. At first it seemed like Sirius was trying to overcompensate for losing his stunt loving pranking buddy, with how much he whined about Skull having to leave and the sudden increase in pranks for a few weeks.

What sucked was that they hadn't managed to find any of the other Arcobaleno members, though not for lack of trying. They were keeping an eye out for any of the others or any rumors about them. The only one they deliberately tried to avoid was Luche. They knew exactly where the Giglio Nero would be and didn't want to be anywhere near her. Her betrayal still stung, and Fon said it was probably a good idea to gather the others before they had to deal with her. She was like Dumbledore. A wildcard who only saw one set way to achieve their goal, and was willing to sacrifice as many people necessary to reach that goal.

It was summer now. Specifically, the summer Verde would physically turn eleven. Unfortunately that meant they had to stay in England, close to where "Harry" was supposed to be living. Which meant that Verde bought the house directly across the street from Number Four Privet Drive. They spent more time living in their trunks but the house would work as an emergency safehouse should they need it.

After traveling around the world and exploring for the last several years, settling down in a magazine cover neighborhood was a little unsettling. If given the chance, all of them would happily live surrounded by nature. As it was, Remus and Sirius planned to live in the house while Verde and Skull were in school. Fon had mentioned about returning to China to take the exams needed for his magical education then returning to live with them full time. As the storm had no living relatives save for a younger sister that was only five and living happily with her foster family, he had no problems staying in England with Verde. Magic was a useful thing, as it allowed him to visit his sister whenever he wished. He had done it multiple times since Verde had "kidnapped" him.

Fon refused to let the kidnapping thing go. And he had introduced himself as Verde and Skull's elder brother. Damn storm was a troll and nothing would convince them otherwise. Granted, he was likely missing his usual victim (Kyoya) so he was using them as substitutes. Verde didn't mind...much. Only when Fon left him to be cooed over by a bunch of women because he was physically the youngest.

"Verde! Mail's here!" Skull's call echoed through the trunk and drew Verde away from his latest project. Magical animals in the box weapons was proving to be tricky. The original box weapons had been completed two years ago, though only his group had the more dangerous one. The ones for sale were simply pets for magical children. Nothing more exotic than what a normal muggle family would have as a pet.

"Happy birthday pup. You're officially ready to go back to school," Sirius said once Verde emerged from the depths of his lab and joined the group in the kitchen.

"Guess it's time to go shopping," Verde said with a sigh. Fon ruffled his hair playfully while Skull laughed. Remus simply smiled and sent off the acceptance reply. It was time to start phase two of their plan.

**And done! Verde is officially ready for Hogwarts! I was originally going to make the trunk and elf things be a few chapters on their own but I'm impatient and want to get Verde to Hogwarts already so I just timeskipped the whole thing. To summarize the last four years: he travelled around, got a second case for animals/storage/plants, travelled some more, worked on his business/inventions, travelled, dropped Skull off for his school, and travelled some more until it was time to return to England. I wish I could have had Dobby and Winky be his elves, but that just wouldn't work at this time. So he has three new OC elves. Allie, who cooks and cleans. Millie, who takes care of the plants and animals. And Tikki, who works on production for Verde's store.**

**I meant to have this finished yesterday but I got distracted. My dad forgot his credit card at a restaurant again. Second time in a row at that restaurant. Don't worry though! He got it back. He only lost it when he went to the counter to pay. We go there often enough that the workers recognize us and held onto it. We all laughed about how he forgot it twice in a row. Once was understandable. The second time was hilarious. My brother and I already decided we aren't letting him live it down.**

**The email thing fixed itself not long after I posted the chapter. Thanks for trying to help me but I had already looked in the spam folder. I looked in all of the folders. They weren't there at all. I just wasn't receiving anything from fanfiction. I'm just happy it's fixed. I would have gone crazy otherwise. I would have replied to you guys that suggested the spam folder through PM to explain better but naturally once the email problem fixed, I wasn't able to see any reviews from the website. I got the email but when I clicked the reply link it said it couldn't find the review I was replying to. Went to the website to look and while the number kept going up, the reviews didn't show up past a certain one when I tried to see them. Don't know why or what caused it. Good news is that that fixed itself yesterday too. Fanfiction just loves to make me paranoid huh?**

**Anyway! Next chapter will hopefully be finished soon! I'm trying to work on the other Arcobaleno fics as well, so I don't know which will be ready next or if I'm just going to focus on this one.**

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm always happy to hear from you guys! A lot of your reviews tend to make me laugh too, which is awesome. Please continue to support this story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo**

"How much for her?" Verde asked the frazzled worker at the pet store. Fon and Skull were laughing in the background which Verde ignored for now. He was too busy doting on Hedwig to care about how weird it must look to someone not in the know. An eleven year old boy with bright green hair walks into a pet shop, only to be "attacked" by an owl who proceeds to smother the boy with affection while he does the same to the owl. At the same time the green haired boy's companions, a fourteen year old boy with purple hair wearing a leather bodysuit with an octopus on his head and a seventeen year old handsome Chinese man, are laughing their heads off in the background. It was certainly a sight to behold.

It took little time for the trio to get what they needed for Hedwig (which wasn't much since Verde had been planning for this day for years) and pay. The employee wanted them out of his shop as soon as possible, not used to the levels of chaos Verde brought with him. Which was honestly disappointing because that level of chaos barely ranked at a point one on their scale. A scale made from dealing with Reborn on a daily basis during their Arcobaleno days.

As they exited the shop, Hedwig took her place on Verde's shoulder, causing him to smile happily at that. He had really missed Hedwig. But now he had her back and wouldn't let her be killed again. That was all that mattered.

"Hedwig, this is Fon, Skull, and Oodako. They're very close friends of mine. I'll tell you the full story once we get back home so we aren't overheard by someone okay girl?" Verde asked. Hedwig bobbed her head in what could be considered a nod before nipping his ear affectionately.

"If I was a normal person, I'd be freaked out about how she understands us," Skull commented as Oodako waved a tentacle at her new friend from his head. Hedwig returned the greeting with a hoot. "But honestly I have zero room to say anything cause of Oodako," Skull continued.

"And Lichi," Fon added his own animal companion to the mix. He planned on traveling to China while Verde and Skull were in school in hopes of finding said monkey. If Hedwig and Oodako were any indication, their bonded familiars travelled back in time with them. Verde had a few theories in his head about how it was possible, but he pushed them aside to work on at a later time.

He had school shopping to deal with. Not that he really needed to get anything besides robes, but he figured that since he was already in the alley he would stop in and check on his store. Perhaps even have a meeting with the goblins in order to plan ahead for the school year.

Besides, this was a great opportunity to check in on his shop and see how it's running. Futuristic Magic had been open for less than a year now, and this would be the first time it would experience the rush of school supply shopping. That would be the real test, since a lot of his products were aimed to the younger generation. Verde wasn't worried though. He had no reason to be. His products were sure to be a hit. Especially the pranking products. None of them are on the list of forbidden items, which promised that this year was going to be chaotic once the twins got bored. Verde figured they would last two days, max.

The rest of their shopping was taken care of, as was the meeting with the goblins and checking in on FM. Verde only had two things left to buy before he left the alley. Robes and a wand. The wand he was having custom made from a wandmaker in China. However the robes would need to be bought here. Verde grimaced.

"Are robes really worth it? They are more of a saftey hazard than anything else, with absolutely zero functionality," Verde told his companions, who nodded in agreement.

"Buy them but don't wear them unless you have to. That's what I do," Skull said. Verde sighed. Hopefully he could convince Snape to allow him to wear his lab coat during potions instead. Probably not, since Snape hates him at the point in time. But Verde figured he'd deal with that issue sooner or later. If he remembered.

They would wait another three days before portkeying to China to get Verde's wand and to drop off Fon. Skull and Verde spend the rest of their summer at the Krum household until school started. Sirius and Remus were planning to move into Grimauld Place and renovate it over the school year.

Verde smirked. All his plans were finally ready to begin. The wizarding world would never know what hit it.

**Done! Sorry about how long it took for me to update this! I've been meaning to work on it for awhile now but I recently started working at Lowe's as a cashier. By the time I get home I just don't want to do anything at all. My brain is utterly fried. I kept trying to call a survey a summary. I actually finished this chapter during my lunch break. Need a way to kill time and writing works perfectly for it.**

**I hope to have the next chapter updated soon! Verde is finally on his way to Hogwarts so things will be picking up. I do have a question for you all. Which house should I put Verde in?**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin**

**Ravenclaw**

**Vote which one you want and whichever wins will be the house. I'll leave the vote open until I'm at the end of the next chapter when writing it.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

One advantage to being a time traveller was that Verde already knew how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Unlike his first life as Harry, where he ended up wandering until he just so happened to overhear Molly Weasley. An obvious plot to anyone with half a brain. With seven children, the eldest five having already attended or had been enrolled for a couple years now, she should have no reason to risk the statue of secrecy by shouting about Muggles and platforms that didn't exist. Unfortunately at that time, Harry was still trapped in the pathetic mindset that was a result of the conditioning done to him at the Dursleys. Once he started truly thinking for himself, his life was changed forever. Both in terms of anti-manipulation, and gaining knowledge of everything he could. He freed himself from his chains and refused to allow himself to be caught again.

Verde had already said his goodbyes to everyone that morning. Sirius and Remus wanted to see him off at the train but Verde told them that it was a bad idea. Sirius was too easily recognizable thanks to his release from prison. While he wouldn't be a wanted criminal, there was only one child that he would see off _this_ particular year. Unfortunately for Sirius, Verde was planning to keep his previous identity of Harry Potter a secret for as long as possible. Whether that be during the sorting or later on was still a toss up. That meant that Sirius couldn't see him off, as the wizarding population has just enough brains to put the major clues together. Sirius Black seeing a child off at the train station the year Harry Potter is supposed to go to Hogwarts means that the child MUST be Harry Potter. Not necessarily a sound theory but Verde also didn't want to chance the headache. There had already been a panic a few years ago with people thinking Skull was Harry, despite the obvious fact that the ages didn't line up. And it was all Sirius' fault.

That was how Verde ended up in a train compartment two hours before departure, having taken the Floo at gringotts to the platform. Sirius and Remus giving him their goodbyes at the bank instead. Verde pitied Remus. Sirius was acting like one of those moms who was sending her child off to preschool for the first time and hated that her baby was all grown up now. Verde couldn't find it in himself to be surprised though, since Sirius did the exact same thing when they saw Skull off for Durmstrang, which led to the previously mentioned headache that Verde had narrowly avoided this time. Fon was lucky he managed to avoid having that happen to him. Sirius was embarrassing on a good day. When he gets into a mood it's a hundred percent worse.

Anyway, after arriving on the train early and being strictly forbidden from working on any experiments/projects/ideas until he had his class schedule the next morning, Verde decided to take a nap. It was the fastest way to pass the time and he figured he would be woken up when the students started showing up. And he was right. The sound of his compartment door opening allowed more sounds of the rapidly filling train to wake Verde from his nap. He cracked open an eye and immediately thanked Reborn for being a moody shit when things didn't go his way.

When he lived at the Arcobaleno mansion, even before the curse, Reborn was into cosplay and disguises. Of course, Verde and the others (excluding Skull) could see through them all easily. However if they pointed out that they knew it was Reborn, he would throw a tantrum. So Verde decided it was less stress on his fraying sanity to just play along with Reborn's whims. If Verde went into the kitchen to see Chef Rentaro making pasta and espresso for breakfast, Verde asked when the manor hired a chef and asked for a plate for himself. If Verde walked into the library to see Professor Reboyama hunched over a pile of papers he asked what such a famous researcher was doing in their neck of the woods and discussed theories with him.

So yeah, Verde had to give his thanks to Reborn for preparing him for this moment. Because standing in the doorway of his compartment were Hermione Granger and Neville long bottom. His Lightning and his Sun.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did we wake you?" Hermione asked as Verde opened his eyes fully and moved his feet off the seat to sit up properly.

"Not really. It was more the general noise of the area that woke me up," Verde answered shaking his head. "I'm Verde," he introduced himself. He pretended to be properly listening as Hermione and Neville introduces themselves. His body was autopilot, giving out automatic responses to the conversation that followed. Meanwhile his mind was a whirlwind, drinking in every detail of the people he hadn't seen since shortly after the war. They were so similar and yet entirely different than how he remembered them. Both so innocent and ignorant of the true nature of the world and neither having matured into their best selves.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself. I suppose Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad either," Hermione rambled in one breath. Verde blinked as he had a familiar feeling. An idea was forming in his head, plans being drawn up and weighing the benefits of it. Perhaps, just maybe he could nudge his friends in a different direction. One that can only help them in their futures.

"Gran wants me in Gryffindor but I don't think I'm that brave at all...I feel lucky just to have been accepted into Hogwarts," Neville said quietly. Verde mentally sighed. He would have his work cut out for him in dealing with Neville's self confidence issues. And Hermione's bossy tendencies. He knew it wasn't their fault but it was still something he'd have to try and curb now rather than later.

"Personally, I think Gryffindor is the worst of the four houses," Verde told them. He held up a hand as she opened her mouth to argue. "Hang on and let me explain first," Verde said. He was already falling back into the familiarity of lecturing. "Everyone believes Gryffindors are the courageous ones. However from what I've heard, they're more like the reckless ones. Yes being courageous is a good thing, but not to the point of it getting your killed. A Gryffindor is more likely to rush into a situation without thinking or having any semblance of a plan. I've asked around and the majority of them are more likely to slack off in their schoolwork, preferring to laze around or play quidditch. There are a select few that prefer studying and getting good grades, but those people have trouble fitting in with the rest of the lions. Think of the gryffindors as the musclehead jocks of a muggle school," Verde paused his explanation to glance at the other two. They both nodded in understanding, although Neville seemed confused about the jock comment. Verde added muggle education to his list of things to teach him, and magical education for Hermione while he was at it. He really didn't want a repeat of SPEW.

"Now, moving onto the other houses. Slytherin is labeled the 'evil' house because a couple dark lords came from Slytherin as well as a majority of today's death eaters. I know for a _fact_ that there were death eaters from all four houses. The case of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew being the perfect example to show that not all Gryffindors are light like most want to believe. Likewise, wizards forget that their precious Merlin was also a Slytherin. He is considered the best wizard there ever was. A hero. But that can't be true if all Slytherins are evil. Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition. When someone is sorted into Slytherin, they are immediately labeled as evil, despite being an innocent eleven year old. It's that hatred that corrupts those children into becoming dark. If no one will stand up for them, then they have to defend themselves, eventually becoming the very thing they were wrongly labeled as simply because nobody outside of their house supported them or saw them as an individual instead of the bad image of their house. But what if that child was sorted into Slytherin because their ambition was to open a hospital? Or because they had to be cunning in order to survive in an abusive household?" Verde could tell his words were getting through to the two of them. Both had thoughtful looks on their faces and were listening attentively for Verde to continue. Good. It might take some time but they were heading towards the path of judging by the individual and not rumors or generalization.

"Next is Hufflepuff. This house is usually referred to as the leftovers. The ones that nobody else wanted. That's just plain idiotic. Hufflepuffs are those who are loyal and hardworking. They are the ones you can always count on to have your back. Befriend one and you have the entire house ready to defend you if necessary. The same can be said if you offend or hurt one of them. The whole house will be against you. Another thing is that Hufflepuffs make up the majority of the Aurors today, that's the magical version of police, and the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a former Hufflepuff. I think Hufflepuff is the most dangerous of the houses. They have the discipline and drive to achieve their goals. Just because they represent traits that the rest of the school looks down on doesn't mean they aren't just as brave as the gryffindors, or as cunning as the slytherins," Verde said. Hermione and Neville nodded once again.

"What about Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Ravenclaw is the house that values knowledge. Mostly seen as the house of bookworms and nerds. Ravenclaws are planners. More so than the Slytherins. Ravens like to plan ahead for every possible scenario while Slytherins only like to plan when it benefits them. Ravenclaw is also seen as the most accepting of the houses, next to Hufflepuff of course. Ravens do not judge based on rumors or other people's ideals. They make judgements based on facts and their own experiences. However, the truly smart ravens know that there are things they will never be able to explain," Verde paused again, waiting to see if Hermione or Neville would ask any questions. Neither did so Verde went to end his little speech.

"Five years ago, if you asked someone from each house if there was a way to mimic a muggle phone through the use of magic there would have been four vastly different responses. The Gryffindor, who wouldn't think it's possible and wouldn't try to find out if it actually was because that involved research. The Slytherin, who would act like they didn't care about it in the slightest but was already planning to research in secret and thinking about how such a thing would benefit them. The Ravenclaw, who would spend hours researching and seeing if such a thing was truly possible and seeing if they could make it work. Lastly the Hufflepuff, who gathers their friends and starts a group project to spread the research between them. Each house will have its pros and cons. That's simply a fact about everything in life. What matters is that no matter the house you are sorted in, you are in a place that will allow you to flourish to the best of your abilities. I may not know which house I'll be sorted in, but I know that I will trust the system and be placed wherever they think it's best for me. No matter where I'm sorted, I am still myself. As long as I stay true to my values and can still work on my experiments then I'll be content," Verde said. Yes he realized he may have gotten carried away in this speech. No he did not care.

Hermione and Neville were both thinking over his words, causing Verde to smile at them fondly. Already he could feel his flames coaxing their unawakened ones. This time, he would cherish the bonds with his guardians. He refused to allow those bonds to be shattered again.

**Voting is officially OVER! I think I'm gonna be mean and make you wait two more chapters to see the results. It would have been the next chapter but I had an idea for the train ride, which I want to keep separate from this chapter so it'll go into the next one. That'll be like train ride part 2. The chapter after that will then be the sorting chapter, I promise. I'll also reveal the official poll numbers in that AN.**

**I'll be honest, I had no idea what I was doing when writing this chapter. I remember it took me like a year to convince my friend that she wasn't a raven and was more of a Hufflepuff. She lived in denial you see. A lot of the stuff I said about the houses are things I figured when I was convincing her that Hufflepuffs are awesome. I'm a Slytherin and I'll be honest, my main reason for convincing her that she was a puff (besides the obvious fact that she WAS) was that the real world Slytherin/Hufflepuff friendship was simply too tempting to resist.**

**I fully enjoy being a Slytherin, though snakes creep me out so don't expect me to go getting one as a pet. Heh. Dad wanted me to get the fish food for our koi. Snake went across the yard in front of me. I turned around and just went NOPE! I was fully prepared to take the long way around the pond to avoid the snake.**

**Anyway! Getting off track…and I already distracted myself and forgot what I wanted to say to you here. Uhh…Right! Work! I'm loving it actually. Thank you to everyone who wished me luck with it. Don't worry, I'm not overworking myself with writing. Writing is actually a stress relief for me. It just feels weird not to either read or write fanfiction at least once a day. I write whenever I have free time, which I still have plenty of.**

**Before this AN gets any longer I'm going to end it here. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm glad you all enjoy this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Before the conversation could move on, their compartment door was forced open harshly. Standing in the doorway was one Ronald Weasley. He looked at everyone in the compartment and Verde could see the irritation in his eyes. He hypothesized that Ron had been searching the train for Harry Potter, and this was likely the last compartment he had yet to look.

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter?" Ron asked, moving to take a seat next to Verde, who immediately shuffled as far away from him as possible.

"If he's on the train he isn't here," Hermione spoke up. Her face was lightly scrunched up in an expression slightly more subtle to the one Verde wore. Ron groaned loudly, making Verde internally want to punch him. Ron was one of the people who tried to manipulate and chain Harry in his youth, which meant he was one of the people Verde had to be careful of. Ron may not be anything more than Dumbeldore's pawn, but he was still a risk factor.

"I need to find him," Ron whined. Verde saw Neville wince at that and could sympathize. "We are going to be best mates and that can't happen if he's avoiding me!" he complained. One word came to Verde's mind. Brat.

"What if he doesn't want to be your friend?" Hermione asked. To those that don't know her, she might have sounded bossy or demanding, but to Verde she simply sounded a mix or irritated and curious. Irritated at Ron's...everything and curious as to how he would respond to the question. Verde (and perhaps even Neville) had been able to pick up on the true emotions in her voice but Ron certainly didn't.

"Not that it's any of your business," he sneered at her, "but he obviously will be my friend. He's going to be sorted into Gryffindor and then I will be his best friend. We'll play quidditch together and save the world as a duo. I'll get just as much fame as the Boy-Who-Lived by simply being his friend. He definitely won't want to be yours," Ron spoke harshly. Verde felt his anger rise at seeing how his words affected Hermione.

"If I was Harry Potter, that would have immediately made me pick Hermione and Neville as friends over you any second of the day," Verde announced, standing up and stretching slightly. "Come Neville. Hermione. I think I saw Neville's toad escape so we better go look for it," Verde said as he opened the compartment door. He left without looking back, hearing his friends taking the offered escape and follow him quickly. As predicted, Ron stayed behind. Good.

"D-did you really see Trevor escape?" Neville asked, sounding on the verge of tears. Verde softened his expression as he looked at the other boy.

"I'm afraid I did. He left through the door as the leech barged in. But don't worry. I know there's a spell to summon objects to you so if we can find an older student, they can probably help us," Verde said calmly. Neville smiled at him widely and Hermione gave him an approving look.

The trio headed off in search of someone that could help. In the end, their solution came in the form of the two people Verde was keeping an eye out for. Fred and George Weasley, his storm and rain.

"You firsties look a little lost," Fred said smirking at them.

"Looking for the food cart? Can't say I blame you there. Chocolate frogs are amazing," George continued with his own smirk.

"Actually we are in search of someone who knows the summoning charm. Neville's toad escaped and we are trying to find him," Hermione said. The twins studied them for a minute before glancing at each other. As one, matching grins broke across their faces.

"You're in luck!" George declared.

"We just so happen to be very good at that charm," Fred said.

"Not something you normally learn until your fifth year but we had a specific need to learn it," they finished together. George pulled out his wand and spoke the spell loud and clear for his audience. "_Accio Neville's toad_," he said. Sure enough, a few seconds later a toad came flying through the air. Fred had his own wand out and cast a cushioning charm to catch Trevor before he hit the wall. Verde was impressed. He knew the twins were brilliant, though they rarely showed it, but this was just plain impressive. Learning the summoning charm before their third year along with having the foresight to keep the toad from being injured? Those two really were something else.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, happily taking the toad from Fred and holding him close. "Thank you so much!" Neville said smiling at the twins widely. Verde could easily see how they both softened at the words, though it was hidden almost immediately, replaced with identical smirks once again.

"Not a problem ickle firstie," they said together. Verde made a show of looking around, seeming to just remember that they were standing in the hallway of the train instead of a compartment like most students.

"Do you happen to know if there are anymore empty compartments around? We'd rather not return to ours after that leech barged in," Verde said. Hermione's face immediately grimaced, as did Neville's.

"Leech?" George questioned curiously.

"He just rudely barged into our compartment, which is also how Trevor escaped, and asked if Harry Potter was in there. When we said no, he just sat down and started saying that they'd be the best of friends and then he'd become famous as being best friends with the boy-who-lived! He was quite rude about it too," Hermione huffed, still irritated about Ron's lack of manors. It was only Verde's experience in reading people that allowed him to see Fred and George wince.

"How about you come back with us to our compartment?" Fred offered. "We know how much of a prat Ron can be."

"Wait you know him?" Verde asked in fake surprise. George nodded at him while Fred led them to a compartment a few doors down and let them all inside.

"Unfortunately. I'm George and that's Fred. He's our little brother, Ron. I honestly have no idea where his attitude came from," George shook his head regretfully before smiling at Verde. "I hope you won't hold his actions against the rest of us."

"Of course not. I would have to be a hypocrite if I did, seeing as I just finished lecturing Hermione and Neville about judging people based on rumors or generalization," Verde said immediately. Here he decided was a great place to take his next gamble. The compartment was empty besides the five of them and a discreet flick of his wrist ensured that they wouldn't be disturbed for this. "I mostly don't like your brother for barging in and declaring he'd be my friend just to leech off me," Verde said. Immediately the other had confused faces.

"But Verde," Neville's voice was back to its shy hesitance now. "The lee- I mean Ron said that he was going to befriend Harry Potter," Neville said. Verde internally chuckled at his slip but outwardly nodded.

"I know," Verde said calmly.

"Then why did you say he was trying to befriend you?" Hermione asked. She had her thinking face on. The one she always wore when faced with a challenging situation.

"Because my birth name was Harry Potter. However I hate that name and everything that goes along with it, so I went to the goblins and had it changed years ago," Verde stated calmly. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he absolutely loved the completely baffled expressions his four future elements had. Definitely a memory for the pensive.

**And done! The train ride part two. I wanted to have a confrontation with Ron before they made it to Hogwarts, and this gave me the perfect chance to introduce the twins as well. The next chapter will be the big reveal of Verde's house. All that needs to be done is to write it out.**

**I don't really have much to say for this AN so I'll go ahead and end it here. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Once Verde explained exactly why he changed his name, his bombshell was met with understanding and acceptance. He left out anything relating to his time travelling of course. He didn't want to break them after all. So he told them he hated to be famous for something that left him an orphan. And that wizards didn't understand there was zero possible way he could have defeated a dark lord when he could barely walk.

The rest of the train ride was spent playing get to know you with each other. Verde actually learned some things about the others that he didn't know. For example, the twins want to open a restaurant if their joke shop doesn't work out. Verde was very tempted to offer them a job on the spot, but figured he best "get to know" them better. Maybe after they pulled their first prank in front of him? That would work.

Soon enough, far too soon for Verde, the train was beginning to slow down as they reached their destination. None of them needed to change, as they had already done so prior to boarding the train, so the last few minutes were spent listening to the twins tell them what to expect. They would go with the groundskeeper (Hagrid) and take a boat ride across the lake to get their first view of Hogwarts. Then the deputy headmistress (McGonagall) would give a speech and leave them for a couple minutes to make sure everyone in the Great Hall were ready. Then the sorting ceremony would begin. Verde already knew this of course but he acted like this was all new information. A skill he had become semi familiar with when Skull or Sirius would come to show him a "new" theory or discovery.

"All they do is put a hat on your head. It is what decides which house you go to," Fred told them, seeing Hermione and Neville's nervousness.

"Though don't tell anyone we told you. It's a tradition to let the first years overthink it. We actually told Ron that he had to fight a troll," George smiled at them.

"Your secret is safe with us," Verde told them. He was proud of those two. They gave them a heads up to calm them, instead of misleading them like they usually would have.

As if waiting for that moment, the train finally came to a stop, the door opening to release the students. Verde glanced at Hermione and Neville before they said goodbye to the twins and made their way over towards the towering form of Hagrid.

The boat ride was pretty boring for Verde, although he did enjoy the view of the castle for a second time. His companions in the boat were obviously Neville and Hermione, though they were joined by Hannah Abbot. If Verde remembered correctly, she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Once off the boats, the children were escorted to the front doors of the castle, where McGonagall was waiting. One short lecture/speech later and the children were left waiting in front of the doors of the great hall. Verde enjoyed watching the other first years grow more panicked over how the sorting would take place, though he had to stop Hermione from saying something when Ron (as predicted) loudly told everyone they had to fight a troll. Then Malfoy and Ron had their little spat. Death Eater in Training versus Blood Traitor. Honestly it never changed with those two. After seven years at Hogwarts as Harry, Verde basically had their arguments memorized. At one point, he and Hermione even reenacted a few, to the amusement of the common room.

Thankfully McGonagall returned before the spat could become too heated. And thus the group of children were lead into the Great Hall. As the first years stood in one big mass, instead of the two orderly lines they had when walking in the room, Verde nudge Neville and Hermione to get their attention.

"Remember, there's no reason to be nervous. You know how this is going to happen. All you need to do is trust in yourself and the hat," Verde told them. His words were quiet so as to not be overheard, but were true nonetheless. It had the desired effect, as they both nodded to him and had relaxed some. They were still nervous but trusted him. Verde couldn't help but smile softly at that. It was just like before.

"When I call your name, you will come up here. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house," McGonagall said as she unfurled a piece of parchment. Hannah Abbot was the first name called and she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The sorting went the same as it did in the previous timeline, until Hermione's name was called. There was silence for a couple minutes as the hat talked with her before it reached its decision.

"Better be...RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Hermione looked happy with the decision, moving over to the blue and black table that was clapping happily at their newest member. Verde was glad. Ravenclaw would be good for Hermione. She wouldn't be shunned for her love of studying and books like she was in Gryffindor.

The next oddity in the sorting was Neville. Like Hermione, he also took a few minutes before the hat made its decision. Hufflepuff greeted their newest member with loud cheers and many welcomes. Verde was also pleased with this. Neville may have grown into his Gryffindor Courage, but in the early years at Hogwarts he was miserable. Hufflepuff would nurture him and support his talents instead of belittling him for his weaknesses.

Finally, the name Harry Potter was called. The Hall went silent. Everyone, teacher and student alike, were staring and waiting for the boy-who-lived to appear. Verde was only way too happy to disappoint them, staying silent and still in the remaining group of first years. McGonagall was staring at the parchment with a pinched expression. Likely because Harry Potter's name was crossed out, and next to it was the name Verde Evans. The attendance list was self updating, changing if the child chose a different school to attend by removing their name or if the child legally renamed themselves. This was probably the first time she had looked at the list since putting the spell on the parchment.

McGonagall called for Harry Potter once more, but Verde remained still. Muttering was starting up in the hall as everyone wondered just where Potter was. Hah. Jokes on them. Finally, McGonagall seemed to get the hint that Verde wouldn't respond to his old name as she sighed deeply.

"Verde Evans," McGonagall called, silencing the chatter in the hall. Verde immediately made his way towards the stool but before McGonagall could place the hat on his head, he stopped her.

"Professor. I would like to request you notify the other teachers that my name has been changed. I refuse to respond to being called Harry Potter," Verde said softly so as to not be overheard. McGonagall's expression soured, but Verde could also see sadness in her eyes.

"I will mention it," she said nodding. Verde returned the nod and allowed her to place the hat on his head. Immediately, the view of the great hall was replaced by the leathery insides of the sorting hat.

"_My. Aren't you a peculiar one_," the hat said to him.

"In my defense, I am here by a freak accident. I'm just making the most of it," Verde responded.

"_That you are. Abusing your time traveling in order to make products much earlier than they would originally have been made. A very Slytherin move, if I might say."_

"As much as Slytherin would match my coloring, it is not the house for me. Too many eyes would be watching and analyzing my every move in case I turn dark," Verde explained. The hat hummed in response.

"_Then where should I put you? You have the traits for all of the houses, though Albus requested I place you in Gryffindor."_

"That is the only house I would not like to be in. I refuse to be put in a position that would only hinder me later on," Verde said.

"_Another Slytherin statement. Are you sure that is not the house for you?_"

"Positive. A true Slytherin knows not to be placed there due to the prejudice surrounding the house."

"_I see. Yes, I believe I know the perfect place for you with that mindset,"_ the hat stated. Verde felt it's presence leave his mind. Then out loud, the hat shouted for the entire Great Hall to hear, "Better be…RAVENCLAW!"

**I've finally finished! I was on a roll today in working on this chapter but then I had to go to work and that's a huge distraction. Luckily I only worked 4 hours today so literally the second I got back home and settled down I finished this chapter. I wanted it done **_**today**_ **and I was gonna make sure it happened. **

**Okay! Now for your official vote count now that you know Verde is a Ravenclaw. **

**Gryffindor - 3**

**Hufflepuff - 7 (Guys this wasn't even an option...nothing against the house itself, I just really can't see Verde as a puff. Yes he's loyal to his friends, but canon Verde actually sorta betrays them a few times. That's why I didn't include Hufflepuff)**

**Slytherin - 29**

**Ravenclaw - 51**

**But wait! There's more! Below is the tally of those who didn't give me a single option. These are the ones who went "OR". I can't put Or in a vote. That's just asking me to rig it to the one I want and that ruins the purpose of a vote in the first place. **

**Ravenclaw or Slytherin - 29**

**Gryffindor or Ravenclaw - 2**

**Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff - 2**

**That is the entirety of all the votes. Verde shall spend his Hogwarts years among the ravens as a result. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll try to work on my other fics soon as well. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Hermione greeted Verde with an enthusiastic hug when he took the seat next to her. Verde awkwardly patted her shoulder in response. Hermione released him and gave him the widest smile she could give.

"I'm so glad we are in the same house!" she told him. Verde nodded in response. The remainder of the sorting went the same as it did previously, ending with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Verde's eyes followed the boy as he took a seat at the Slytherin table. Zabini was a name familiar to him from his time as an Arcobaleno. The Zabini famiglia was mainly a neutral family, however if you got on their bad side they wouldn't hesitate to retaliate. If Verde remembered correctly, Blaise's mother held the moniker of Black Widow. She was a very talented assassin. Verde made a note to talk to Blaise sometime. He might prove to be very useful in the future.

Verde turned his attention to Dumbledore as the old man stood. He was careful not to make eye contact with the man as his gaze swept over the students, lingering on Verde for a second longer than the rest before moving on.

"Before we begin the feast," Dumbledore said, his voice drawing everyone's attention to him. Now that Verde was prepared and knew what he was looking for, he could feel the Sky Attraction rolling off Dumbledore. He was purposely flaring his Aura at them. Verde was careful to keep his face blank, though inwardly he was growling. It was like Luche all over again. Actually no. It made sense now. Luche was just like another Dumbledore. Verde had just never realized it before.

"I'd like to say a few words. And they are Nitwick. Blubber. Oddiment. Tweak. Thank you," Dumbledore said before sitting down. As soon as he was seated, food appeared on the tables as if appearing out of thin air.

"Verde did you see?" Hermione asked excitedly, shaking his arm to get his attention, which Verde gave to her along with an indulgent smile.  
"I did. It was really cool," he said. Hermione was satisfied with his answer and began to pile food onto her plate. Verde followed her lead calmly. As he ate, Verde couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He had grown used to Allie's cooking and this was nowhere close to it. Hmm. Perhaps he should start taking his meals in the lab. It was much more preferable than having the same meal every day. Verde would have to think about it later. Right now, some of the other students were trying to engage in a conversation with him and Hermione.

"What classes are you most looking forward to taking?" a fourth year asked them.

"All of them!" Hermione answered happily. "Though I think I'm most excited for Transfiguration," she said. The older students around them chuckled.

"She'll fit right in," a sixth year declared, earning many sounds of agreement.

"What about you?" someone asked Verde.

"From what I heard, I think I am most looking forward to History of Magic. It is essentially a study hall so I can work on my own projects," he explained.

"Well...he's not wrong," a third year said. "It's what we all usually do anyway," she said.

"You have a point. I guess I'm just surprised a first year is actually looking forward to a study hall," said the fourth year from before. Verde pushed his glasses back before explaining.

"I am a scientist. If I could get away with it, I'd be spending all my time working. But my friends and uncles won't let me. They thought it best for me to attend a school and meet new people," he told them.

"Scientist? What's that?" a second year asked. Verde figured he was a pure blood or at least a magically raised half-blood.

"Science is, in a sense, muggle potions. The actual definition is a bit more complex though. A scientist is similar to a potion's master," Verde explained. "I spend my time doing research or inventing new products for my shop," he said. Verde took a couple bites of his food while the others digested this information.

"Your shop?" Hermione asked. "Are you planning to open a business when you graduate?" Verde shook his head and took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"No. I already opened it. The goblins take care of most of the day-to-day issues but they keep me updated and call me if I'm needed for something. If I am unable to attend, my uncles will go in my place," Verde said. The ravens seemed surprised by this information. They didn't expect an eleven year old to have his own business after all. Hopefully they are quick to learn that Verde isn't your typical eleven year old.

The remainder of the meal was spent in a similar manor. Just getting to know their new housemates. Verde was just happy that they finally introduced themselves.

A few of the older students explained what would happen after the feast. Their prefects, Jasmine and Tony, would give them a brief tour on the way to the common room. Afterwards, Flitwick would give a speech and go over a few things specific for Ravens. Then they'd be assigned rooms and go to bed. If you were up early enough, then the prefects would lead you down to breakfast and to your first class. Verde was impressed. It was much more organized than the Gryffindors. Though any organization was more organized than the Lions.

It was about this time that the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to give his proper speech. His Aura flared once again, drawing attention towards him from everyone in the room. Verde felt a shiver of disgust go through him. If he had to put up with that for the next seven years, he really was better off just eating in his lab.

Verde tuned out the speech, since he already knew what would be said. Being from the future had its advantages. Such as knowing how to bypass all the traps surrounding the Philosopher's stone. He was planning on waiting a month or two before stealing it. Not only would it keep the stone out of Dumbledore and Quirrelmort's grasp, Verde would get to experiment on an actual philosopher's stone. Who knows what kind of stuff he could produce with it.

Verde was only aware of Dumbledore's speech ending thanks to all the older students standing up, which prompted the first years to stand as well. Verde listened to Hermione chatter about everything as the Prefects led them to the Ravenclaw tower. They went the long route, so as to give the students a bit of a tour as promised. Jasmine and Tony alternated between telling them facts about various things they saw along the way and giving them advice for certain classes they passed. Verde smiled. He definitely preferred being a Ravenclaw over a Gryffindor.

**I'm not dead and neither is this fic I swear! I've been going through my fics and trying to work on the ones I haven't updated in awhile. Obviously I just updated this but I also plan to work on the other Rainbow fics in this series.**

**I don't know when this will get updated again so just a fair warning. It could be as early as tomorrow or another several months. It all depends on how my motivation and inspiration work.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I love hearing from you all! I'll see you the next update!**


End file.
